


Головокружение

by velvetvortex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, Frustration, M/M, Masochism, Memories, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvortex/pseuds/velvetvortex
Summary: Два года проходит с тех пор, как Стив Роджерс встречает на шоссе призрак безвозвратно утерянного, но самого близкого для него человека. Два года он живёт надеждой вновь обрести Баки, но находит лишь Зимнего Солдата. И тогда между ними возникает ни дружба и ни любовь, но связь, воистину разрушающая время.





	

_«Знаешь ли ты, откуда проистекает наша истинная власть?_  
_Из поцелуя, только из поцелуя!»_  
  
_Ги де Мопассан. «Поцелуй»_

  
  
      Каждый день Стив возвращается домой через парк Меридиан Хилл. Дорога составляет считанные минуты ходьбы, и, пожелай он непременно оказаться у себя на пороге, это не заняло бы много времени. Однако он часами бродит вдоль извилистых парковых дорожек, лишь изредка останавливаясь, чтобы посидеть на одной из деревянных скамеек. На дворе стоит жаркий июнь, и солнце подолгу ласкает утопающие в его ярком свете древесные листья. Висит высоко над горизонтом, оранжевое и буйное, упорно не собираясь проявить милосердие и скрыться за облаками. Летняя нега спускается на город горячей дымкой пылевой взвеси, поэтому в парке, затенённом высокими зелёными кронами, с самого утра ищет спасения множество отдыхающих. Несмотря на сильную жару, их лица озарены непринужденной весёлостью. Они прогуливаются парами, оживлённо жестикулируют и смеются. Некоторые из них лежат на газоне, блаженно смежив веки, а кто-то читает, сидя на скамейке, и поедает мороженое. Но распределившись по этому островку природы, вместе они, несомненно, являют единую картину, утверждающую маленькие радости большой жизни.  
  
      Только Стив, ежедневно попадающий в поток довольных прохожих, до сих пор не чувствует себя его частью. Он медленно шагает вперёд, рассматривая компании, увлечённые нескончаемыми разговорами, и всё чаще замечает, что какой бы громкой и бурной ни была беседа, она неизбежно превращается в наслоение монологов. Это наблюдение наводит его на мысль, что одиночество, возможно, и вовсе перманентное состояние любого человеческого существа. И если это действительно так, он ни чем не отличается от остальных. Может быть, отделившись однажды от материнской утробы, люди так и остаются навечно обособленными. А о подлинных моментах единения с другим человеком напоминает лишь небольшой круглый шрам посередине живота. И стоит этой мысли укрепиться, лицо Стива тут же освещает робкая улыбка. Он упивается всеобщим замаскированным безразличием и парадоксальным образом ощущает, как одолевающая его тяжесть принадлежности прошлому постепенно теряет свой вес.  
  
      Проспав более полувека во льдах, Стив пробудился в той же стране, за которую умер, только окружающий мир неуловимо изменился, заставив его почувствовать себя чужаком. И дело совсем не в техническом прогрессе или приверженностях, что невозможно теперь разделить почти ни с кем. Проблема в его собственном восприятии современности как новой реальности, напрочь лишённой связей с прошлым. Все родные и близкие Стива давно умерли, а для товарищей по команде, сколько бы трудных миссий их не связывали, он так и остаётся объектом снисходительной иронии. Что бы он ни делал, его неизменно окружает ореол старомодности. Но разглядев на лицах прохожих в парке следы отрешённости, он понимает вдруг, что в каждой личности заключается особенный мир, куда нет входа посторонним. Никто не знает людей лучше них самих, никто не может их понять. Раньше Стив этого не осознавал, ведь людей его времени объединяла предполагаемая близость умирания. Ничто не может сплотить лучше смерти, потому что для неё не существует индивидуальности. Смерть, пожалуй, одна из самых универсальных вещей в мире. Но все проблемы его эпохи давно превратились во фрагменты истории. Отпечатались на хронологических страницах и стали легче пуха. Мало кому интересно, что происходило до его появления на свет. Поэтому Стив предпочитает общество парковых статуй — он считает себя таким же свидетельством безвозвратно ушедшей поры.  
  
      Улыбка, возникшая на его лице, вскоре исчезает, хоть он и пытается всеми силами её удержать. Старается ни о чём не думать и не вспоминать, только бы продлить это недоступное, эфемерное состояние. Однако в какой-то момент всё же с тоской отмечает, что к нему вновь возвращается привычное настроение мрачной отчуждённости, которое лишь укрепляется по мере того, как он приближается к выходу из парка. Стив обречённо обходит разбросанные по газону скульптуры: восседающую на каменном троне беломраморную Серенити, под пятой которой покоится разбитый меч; бронзовую Жанну Д’Арк верхом на коне; мрачно взирающую на парк с гранитного постамента статую итальянского поэта Данте Алигьери. Все они замерли в величественных позах среди моря человеческого равнодушия, но им совершенно нет до него дела. И когда Стив заглядывает в их полные безмятежности лица, то испытывает короткий, болезненный укол зависти: несмотря на то, что он так же принадлежит прошлому, его жизнь разделилась на две половины. Первая её часть состояла из крайней бедности, запретов и астмы, но он отдал бы многое за возвращение этих дней. Ведь в них заключалась его истинная молодость. Учёба, рисование, походы в кино. Упорядоченное бытие самостоятельного человека. А ещё в том времени навсегда остался Баки. И только там он смеялся весело и беспечно, потому что после ухода на фронт и вплоть до самой его гибели, Стив больше никогда не слышал от него искреннего смеха. Вот почему он скучает так бесконечно и остро: это не ностальгия, а тоска по их настоящей, сметённой войной жизни.  
  
      Под конец Стив останавливается напротив позеленевшей скульптурной группы Джеймса Бьюкенена, последнего президента побежденного в Гражданской войне Юга. Он всматривается в его бронзовые глаза и думает, что решение родителей Баки назвать сына в его честь, возможно, не было такой уж случайностью. Может, то было провидение? Имелось ли что-нибудь общее у его погибшего друга и нелюбимого историками политика, кроме ирландского происхождения и имени? На первый взгляд, нет. Однако разум любящего склонен искать таинственный смысл во всём, что окружает дорогого ему человека. Для него важна каждая деталь, и это отнюдь не суеверие. Просто в основании даже самой крепкой привязанности на самом деле лежит множество мелочей: даты, имена, места и предметы, рождающие неповторимые ассоциации с возлюбленными.  
  
      Если обратиться к истории, становится понятно, что старый «Джей Би» был более дипломатом, нежели президентом. Поэтому, когда на его долю выпал закат рабовладельческого строя Америки, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем попытаться удержать союз землевладельцев искусными переговорами. Но в его пассивности и желании поддержать традиции Стив видит всё же не трусость, а проявление упорства. На масштабном фоне такого эпохального события, как Гражданская война, силуэт Джеймса Бьюкенена не кажется ему фигурой предателя. Он пошёл не той дорогой и в итоге вынужден был уступить Линкольну, но таков был его личный выбор, и он понёс за него ответственность.  
  
      Вот и Баки, как считает Стив, однажды сделал выбор, определивший его судьбу. В далёком 1929 году увидев толпу разъярённых подростков, накинувшихся на одного маленького паренька, он мог пройти мимо, и тогда, много лет спустя, ему не пришлось бы из-за него умирать. Но он безрассудно бросился внутрь водоворота мелькающих кулаков, так же, как в последние минуты своей жизни схватил автомат и запер проклятую дверь вагона. Он без оглядки на совесть давил на спусковой крючок, тогда как Стив, решивший идти путём наименьшей жестокости, не смог лишить врага жизни. Он пощадил случайного, ничего для него не значащего человека и в итоге убил его руками того, кто был дороже всех. И сколько бы раз потом он ни представлял, как всё-таки сворачивает шею тому солдату, этим фантазиям было не под силу унять непрестанно ноющего чувства вины. Оно так и останется с ним навечно, ведь свершившуюся смерть нельзя предотвратить, как нельзя остановить или изменить ход времени.  
  
      Свет надежды забрезжил перед Стивом лишь два года назад, стоило ему увидеть обнажившееся лицо Зимнего Солдата. Там, на шоссе, он исторг ошеломлённое «Баки», но пуля, полетевшая в него вместо ответа, должна была сообщить ему об ошибке. Только кто поверит в неприглядную правду, когда всем существом устремился к спасительной лжи? Призрачной цели, которую Стив будет преследовать долгие месяцы, прежде чем поймет — единожды умершего уже не вернуть к жизни.  
  
      На лицо внезапно попадают упругие дождевые капли, вырывая его из мира грёз. Раскрываются хляби небесные, а на землю опускается сумрак. По дорожкам опустевшего парка плывут мрачные тени, отчего кажется, что всё окружающее пространство хмурится, словно лицо, охваченное тревогой. Раскаты грома ещё не слышны, но небо озаряют вспышки, короткие, как блики стробоскопа. Стив поднимает голову и подставляется под холодный ливень. Некоторое время он просто стоит с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь разлившейся повсюду свежестью. Он ощущает собственное тело невесомым, и становится покорным дождю, освобождающему его своими потоками ото всех мыслей. Но в воцарившейся тишине на душу Стива снова наворачивается отупляющее изнеможение, и оно оказывается намного мучительнее, чем прежде. Сердце безутешно ноет, будто из самой его глубины рвётся на волю чей-то отчаянный крик. И Стиву известно, кому принадлежит этот голос. Стоит ему хотя бы на миг остаться одному, как тот начинает стенать, терзаемый такой же несбыточной мечтой — освободиться.  
  
      Память человека подобна огромному оазису посреди пустыни. Едва он показывается на горизонте, к нему устремляются, чтобы напиться и снова обрести силы, страждущие, беспокойные призраки когда-то любимых людей. Они занимают всё пространство вокруг, торопясь напиться воды воспоминаний, и вскоре не остаётся ни одного свободного места. Каждая мысль принадлежит лишь им, и от них не убежать и не скрыться. Но правильно ли в таком случае стараться забыть? Ведь для призраков нет иной возможности оставаться рядом с живыми, кроме как навсегда поселиться в их сердцах.  
  
      Стива тоже неотступно преследуют тени возлюбленных. Родителей, немногочисленных друзей и боевых товарищей. Только в минуты, похожие на эту, когда ливень смывает с городских улиц следы бурного дня, яснее прочих он чувствует рядом с собой присутствие Баки. Тот словно бы встаёт подле его левого плеча и, опустив на него руку, замирает, прозрачный и бессловесный. Так происходило всегда, с тех пор, как он погиб, но с недавнего времени кое-что изменилось: вопреки желанию Стива с тенью Баки теперь сливается другая. И она столь темна, будто вобрала в себя весь мрак Вселенной.  
  
      Стив с унынием представляет вдруг, как придёт домой и увидит привычную картину. Он, конечно, не знает наверняка, застанет ли сегодня Зимнего Солдата: догадаться о его присутствии с порога довольно трудно. Но если опасения подтвердятся, он однозначно обнаружит его на кухне. Солдат, как обычно, будет самозабвенно заниматься оружием: разложит его по столу с маниакальной аккуратностью и примется восстанавливать чистоту. Творить последний акт священного таинства организации смерти. Стив воображает, как подкрадывается к нему со спины, хоть и понимает, что это невозможно, а потом хватает за отросшие волосы. Возникшие в голове мысли ужасны, но он не может остановиться и доходит в своей фантазии до того, что со всей силы бьёт Солдата головой о крепкую столешницу. И вот момент проявления величайшей чёрствости его души, когда ненависть к себе покидает пределы тела и обращается против того, кого он любил. Только и это не способно облегчить тяжкое бремя вины, как и то, на что Стив готов пойти ради малейшей прихоти Солдата. Он сделает всё, чего бы тот ни потребовал, и с удовольствием шагнёт ради него в пропасть. Но зачем это ему? Зимнему Солдату одинаково не нужна ни его жизнь, ни его смерть.  


***

      Звонок мобильного телефона, сопровождаемый оглушительной вибрацией, раздаётся посреди глубокой ночи подобно вою сирены. Он мгновенно вырывает Стива из зыбких объятий сна, отчего тот подскакивает на кровати, не сразу понимая природу слышимых им звуков. Глаза пронзает отвратительная резь, а сердце бешено колотится в груди, пока он испуганно озирается по сторонам. Наконец, понимание настигает его, и он резко хватает телефон с прикроватного столика, вместе с этим умудряясь свернуть стоящий на нём светильник. На экране высвечивается незнакомый номер, и едва он нажимает на область приёма вызова, из динамика доносится необычайно бодрый голос Шэрон:  
  
      — Нашли, — говорит она всего одно слово, и Стив долго старается постичь его смысл, но тот упорно ускользает от ослабленного сном сознания.  
  
      — Что? — он всё-таки решается уточнить, предварительно прокашлявшись, чтобы голос не звучал слишком хрипло.  
  
      — Через час на прежнем месте, сможешь? — встречным вопросом отвечает Шэрон, явно не собираясь пояснять свою новость. И когда Стив возвращается мысленно к услышанному ранее, его немедленно накрывает осознанием, хлёстким словно удар плети.  
  
      — Боже мой… — потрясённо выдыхает он, а затем торопливо добавляет, повторяя несколько раз: — Да, да, да…  
  
      — Отлично, буду ждать, — прощается Шэрон, и уже через секунду слышится короткий писк, оповещающий о разъединении.  
  
      Несколько минут Стив просто продолжает смотреть на зажатый в руке кусок пластика. Пытаясь справиться с волнением, он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, но выдохи получаются крайне скупыми, и давление в груди становится только сильнее. А следом вдруг приходит страшное оцепенение, будто мозг неожиданно проснулся в продолжающем спать теле, и теперь пытается преодолеть сонный паралич, посылая тщетные импульсы к началу движения. «Нашли, нашли, нашли», — шальной каруселью проносится в его мыслях голос Шэрон, и долгожданная новость становится мощнейшим стимулом, заставляющим его буквально выпрыгнуть из кровати. Он стремительно добегает до ванной комнаты, рывком распахивая дверь, но от рассеянности забывает включить свет. Побоявшись перевернуть всё вверх дном, Стив всё-таки решает вернуться и нажать на кнопку выключателя. Он набирает в раковину ледяной воды, погружается в неё лицом, и по-детски крепко зажмуривает веки. Когда он поднимает голову и смотрит на себя в зеркало, то замечает, как лихорадочно горят щёки и блестят глаза. «Я не пойму, ты болен или влюблён?» — всплывают в памяти недавние слова Сэма, и Стив, наконец, знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
      — Я жив, — отвечает он, кивая себе самому, а затем тянется к полотенцу.  
  
      Окончательно он собирается за считанные мгновения. Натягивает одежду, даже не замечая, к чему тянется рука. Как всегда выбирает что-то удобное и неприметное. Все его мысли обращаются к одному лишь первобытному инстинкту погони, а в теле становится жарко, словно бы внутри него разгорелся огонь. В сто крат усиленное чувство, прежде таящееся в самой глубине сердца. И Стив уже понимает — это чувство не что иное, как любовь. Только она наполняет каждую клетку горячей радостью, вселяя уверенность и силу. Только поэтому он испытывает тот же подъём, что толкает людей на свершение лучших в их жизни поступков.  
  
      Стив выкатывает из гаража тяжёлый чёрный «Харли». Ночной воздух прохладный и на удивление пахнет свежестью увлажнённой росой земли. Он вдыхает его полной грудью, и этот запах внезапно становится для него олицетворением высшего счастья. Некоторое время он позволяет себе им дышать, и после того, как успокаивается, заводит мотоцикл и выезжает на совершенно пустую дорогу.  
  
      Для размеренного проживания Стив выбрал едва ли не самое тихое место во всём Вашингтоне. Здесь и днём-то не бывает практически никого, кроме многочисленных мамаш с детскими колясками. Вот и сейчас, пока он едет по автотрассе, освещённой рассеянным светом фонарей, ему навстречу попадается всего лишь пара машин, и это при том, что по соседству находится шумный и динамичный Колумбия-Хайтс. Однако вскоре он выезжает за пределы района и вливается в поток мерно шелестящих шинами автомобилей.  
  
      «И почему именно мотоцикл? Это же так опасно!» — снова вспоминает он Сэма, однажды разоблачившего этим вопросом свою тревожность и какое-то истинное недоверие к земле. Растроганный его внезапным беспокойством, Стив так и не сумел подобрать слов для ответа. Но что бы он мог ему сказать? Может быть, что испытывает неодолимое искушение перед скоростью? Концентрируется лишь на дороге, целиком погружаясь в нематериальный, чистый экстаз. Выходит за границы пространства и времени, растворяется в инобытие. Не испытывает ни страха, ни забот, ни этого вечного угрюмого раздражения. В противовес сладостному опьянению скоростью Стив воображает изматывающую неспешность ходьбы, во время которой ощущает себя как никогда остро и слышит каждую свою мысль. И учитывая, как долго его мотоцикл был заточён в гараже, догадывается, что на самом деле привык подвергаться пыткам разума. Но сегодня ему необходима скорость, поэтому он уверенно выкручивает руль и отдаётся на волю виражей.  
  
      На место встречи Стив прибывает, спустя пятнадцать минут. Шэрон живёт в районе Гловер-Парка, и, чтобы ей не пришлось отправляться куда-то далеко посреди ночи, он изначально выбирает для их особых встреч работающий круглосуточно танцевальный бар в квартале от её дома. Когда он проходит в темноту помещения, в лицо ему ударяет удушливая волна прокуренного воздуха. Зал переполнен людьми, из музыкальных колонок лениво льётся томная мелодия, а в рассеянных лучах прожекторов густо кружится пыль. Он почти сразу замечает Шэрон, сидящую в одиночестве за дальним столиком, и постепенно продвигается к ней, всеми возможностями огибая потные танцующие тела. Прямо за её спиной на покрытой тусклой краской стене красуется какая-то литография с абстрактным сюжетом, от одного взгляда на которую художник внутри Стива невольно прикрывает глаза. Вокруг тут и там подёргиваются шумные компании далеко не трезвых мужчин, но Шэрон никто не беспокоит. Она невозмутимо пьёт виски из прямоугольного стакана и ждёт, пока Стив до неё доберётся. Как это ни странно, но у него абсолютно нет нужды волноваться о её безопасности, ведь он знает, что залогом этого спокойствия является пистолет в кобуре и пара сильных ног, которыми она потрясающе владеет в бою. Все эти заплывшие жиром любители ночного флирта не представляют для Шэрон ни малейшей опасности, скорее наоборот, сами рискуют своим изрядно подпорченным здоровьем.  
  
      Стив садится напротив, и Шэрон тотчас же приветственно улыбается. На её нежном лице отчётливо читаются следы усталости, в окружающем полумраке придающие ей печальное очарование романтической героини. Но это впечатление обманчиво, Стиву известна её исключительная выносливость и серьёзный подход к работе. Вот почему она пришла в это место, несмотря на столь поздний час.  
  
      — Всё здесь, — Шэрон слегка смачивает губы и пододвигает к нему белый круг бумаги. Стив немедленно переворачивает его и видит написанные аккуратным почерком строчки чисел.  
  
      — Это координаты базы террористов в Сангине, — еле слышно произносит она, кокетливо склоняя к нему голову, и изображает совсем другой разговор.  
  
      — Как? — бледнеет Стив, сжимая в кулаки крупные кисти рук. Он думал, что готов ко всему, но от услышанного его рёбра мучительно сжимает болью. — Он у них?  
  
      — Там находится под прикрытием наш агент, — вздыхает Шэрон и отводит взгляд. — Эти данные я получила от него…  
  
      — Но Баки… Его схватили? — перебивает её Стив, попутно составляющий в голове план по освобождению друга, сопряжённый с неминуемой расплатой для всех, кто посмел тому навредить.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, успокойся, — Шэрон снова смотрит на него и мягко ловит пальцами за подбородок, вынуждая зафиксировать на себе взгляд. А когда добивается внимания, добавляет медленно и спокойно: — Он один из них.  
  
      Повисает тяжёлая пауза, протяжённостью в несколько выжидающих глотков Шэрон. А затем Стив отрицательно мотает головой и повторяет, как заведённый: — Этого не может быть, не может быть…  
  
      — Я всё понимаю, только, уж прости, не вижу в этом ничего необычного. Ты же знаешь о его навыках, — сухо продолжает Шэрон, но вскоре замечает, как застывает его лицо. Её собственное же, напротив, мгновенно вспыхивает от непонятного смущения, точно ей довелось подсмотреть не предназначенную для посторонних глаз картину. Вероятно, дело в том, что она никогда не видела его настолько уязвимым и оторванным от реальности. Обнажённым и лишенным защитной маски, которая могла бы прикрыть это выражение высшего по своей иерархии разочарования. Стив выглядит так, будто находится на грани обморока, и она не может предпринять ничего лучше, чем накрыть его кисть своей рукой. Холод её пальцев кажется неотличимым от температуры льда в стакане с виски. Но стоит Стиву ощутить это прикосновение, как он тут же исполняется серьёзности и спрашивает:  
  
      — Кто ещё осведомлён о том, что он там?  
  
      — С Майком работаю лично я. Он передал разведданные полтора часа назад, и эта находка на самом деле случайность, но к утру я всё равно обязана доложить своему руководителю.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Стив хлопает ладонью по столу, а потом решительно поднимается, следуя к выходу.  
  
      Шэрон нагоняет его, когда он уже готовится завести «Харли». По-хорошему, он должен бы её проводить и в былые времена никогда не пренебрегал этим, но все его мысли уже устремились за океан, прямо в раскалённый солнцем Афганистан. «Только бы успеть», — заезженной пластинкой крутится в его голове единственная мысль, и он с трудом замечает, что Шэрон тянет его на себя за локоть.  
  
      — Скажи, что ты намерен предпринять? — взволнованно спрашивает она, продолжая крепко сжимать пальцами его рукав. — Боже, только не говори, что собираешься сорвать операцию.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо. Ты можешь сообщать руководителю, — без зазрения совести врёт Стив, глядя в её влажные, блестящие от беспокойства глаза. Она оставила куртку внутри, и Стив отчётливо видит, как под её полупрозрачной кофточкой часто поднимаются и опускаются трогательные холмики груди. На незначительный миг он ощущает себя мошенником, старающимся избежать наказания.  
  
      — Не знаю, зачем это делаю, — сокрушённо шепчет Шэрон, и порывистый ночной ветер уносит прочь тихие звуки её голоса.  
  
      Некоторое время они оба молчат, как подростки, не понимающие, о чём говорить на первом свидании. Ресницы Шэрон дрожат. Она то опускает веки, смотря себе под ноги, то снова обращает пристальное внимание к Стиву. И он вдруг чётко осознаёт всю простоту того, что от него требуется. Раньше он бы обязательно смутился, прежде чем сделать столь опрометчивый шаг, но после долгожданного известия о Баки, поезд его деликатности окончательно сошёл с рельсов. В стремлении помочь ему, Шэрон идёт на значительный риск, и от мысли, что всё для него зависит от её лояльности, Стив ещё больше утверждается в своём намерении.  
  
      Он скользит по её лицу извиняющимся взглядом, медленно высвобождает руку, и, притянув к себе за затылок, несколько раз напряжённо целует в мягкий, приоткрывшийся от удивления рот. Он не может оправдать свой показной поступок ничем, кроме чувства благодарности, но почти не испытывает за него раскаяния. Рукой он слегка оглаживает её волосы, обозначая мимолетный намёк на ласку, но вместе с тем, их поцелуй оказывается таким же бесчувственным, как современная музыка. Поэтому уже через минуту он едет в обратном направлении, навсегда выбросив содеянное из головы.  
  
      Едва переступив порог собственного дома, Стив набирает номер Тони, молясь про себя, чтобы тот принял вызов, и когда слышит знакомые звуки недовольного голоса, ощущает прилив облегчения.  
  
      — Мне нужен джет со стэллс-режимом, — сообщает он, пропустив саркастический бред про интимный ночной разговор.  
  
      — Да что ты говоришь, мой дорогой? — удивлённо фыркает Старк. И в этом небрежном обращении сосредотачиваются все годы их непростого принуждённого общения. Стив знает, что для их взаимной неприязни есть масса причин, начиная от «бедняцкой» психологии, которую Старку никогда не понять и заканчивая распределением ролей в команде. Но он безмерно уважает его пытливый ум и постоянную готовность применить его ради блага человечества. А ещё Стив отчётливо видит, что за пафосом речей и аляповатым фасадом скрывается всё та же кровоточивость души одинокого человека.  
  
      — Прошу тебя, не спрашивай, — прикрывает он глаза, мысленно добавляя: «И тогда мне не придётся врать».  
  
      — Даже не собираюсь. Считаешь, я не понял? — неожиданно серьёзно отвечает Тони.  
  
      — Обещаю, это не займёт много времени, — зачем-то уверяет его Стив, готовясь к длительным торгам.  
  
      — Джарвис подгонит через десять минут, — внезапно соглашается Старк, отчего Стив чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте.  
  
      — Спасибо, — благодарно шепчет он, но сразу же слышит на другом конце холодную усмешку. Словно бы милосердный жест Тони был только лишь издевательством. Однако Стив уверен, что это не так. У него не возникало ещё ни одного основания заподозрить Старка в слепом бросании слов на ветер.  
  
      — Это работает не так, ты же знаешь, — елейно произносит Старк, и Стив почему-то вспоминает хитрый прищур его отца.  
  
      — Я не останусь в долгу, — жёстко бросает он и сбрасывает вызов. Хоть Стив и не понимает, на что именно намекал Тони, всё равно, когда потребуется, сделает для него что угодно.  


***

      Как Стив и ожидал, Солдат обнаруживается на кухне. Сидит перед разобранным пистолетом и орудует шомполом в его стволе. Очевидно, он недавно принял душ: длинные волосы мокрые, и с них непрестанно капает вода, прозрачными каплями стекая по голой спине. Солдат босой, а из одежды на нём только лишь серые хлопковые штаны. Лёгкие и мягкие. Иллюзия нормальности. И Стив думает: если не знать, чем он занимается почти всё своё время, его становится невозможно отличить от обычного человека. Даже несмотря на металлический протез. Всё-таки достижения в области медицины давно опережают время — сейчас этим никого не удивить, не то что в старые добрые времена, когда появление пенициллина считалось открытием планетарного масштаба. Поэтому, будучи в простой гражданской одежде, Солдат являет собой зрелище обычное и неприметное. Мимо него можно пройти и вовсе не обратив внимания. Однако дьявол кроется в деталях: отъявленного хищника в нём выдает холодный, неподвижный взгляд. В то время, пока лицо Солдата не выражает абсолютно ничего, глаза его ненавязчиво заявляют: «Я забью тебя до смерти, и это дело нескольких секунд».  
  
      Любой человек под пристальным взглядом Зимнего Солдата превращается в совокупность уязвимых мест. Заглянуть в его настоящие глаза возможно лишь единожды, и если кому-то это всё-таки довелось, осознание собственной обречённости станет для него последним переживанием. Ведь Солдат не меньше, чем ангел смерти. Он её знамение. Стив знает это, потому что видел сам. Но и ему не удалось спастись: его главная слабость так же не ускользнула от Солдата.  
  
      Движения Солдата отточены до поразительного автоматизма. Проходящий к холодильнику Стив, замечает, как блестит от оружейной смазки его правая рука, но совершенно не удивляется, что тот занялся столь грязным делом сразу после ванны. Стиву известно, какое значение имеет для него оружие: его чистота намного важнее телесной. Однажды и ему самому пришлось испытать подобный трепет перед губительной властью пистолета. Это случилось в день, когда они с Броком Рамлоу тренировались в тире.  


***

      Ник Фьюри определяет Стива в «Удар», но его скудных, на тот момент, боевых навыков не хватает для работы в оперативной группе. Всё, на что он может рассчитывать, это тупая сила кулаков, только в условиях современного вооружения она не значит практически ничего. Поэтому после долгого спарринга, они с Броком отправляются в местный тир, где тот собирается поделиться с ним стрелковым опытом. Пересекая обитые металлическим листом двери, Стив будто попадает на незнакомую планету, тогда как Рамлоу, напротив, оказывается в родной среде обитания.  
  
      Стив навсегда запоминает умиротворенное лицо Брока, снаряжающего магазин пистолета. Он аккуратно заправляет патроны, один за другим, и когда, наконец, заканчивает, зажимает между пальцами последний, поднимая его к свету. Брок ласково оглаживает взглядом металлический бок, а затем разворачивается к Стиву и возбуждённо изрекает, сверкнув горящими глазами:  
  
      — Парабеллум. Девять миллиметров. Охуительная пуля.  
  
      По телу Стива прокатываются мурашки. Оторвавшись от созерцания, Брок вставляет магазин в рукоятку, отводит затвор, принимает стойку и прицеливается. Он обхватывает пистолет, как-то по-хозяйски властно и любовно. Без страха и волнения. Сжимает пальцы не жёстко, но хищно и плотно, словно держит в руке пойманного птенца. Он замирает, вдавливает спусковой крючок, и по залу разносится громкий хлопок выстрела, приглушённый наушниками. Стив вдыхает кислый запах пороха и вдруг не может удержаться и тоже вытаскивает один патрон из коробки: смотрит на цилиндрическую гильзу, взвешивает на ладони и перекатывает, ощущая кожей приятную прохладу. Её мягкая, плавная форма кажется ему идеальной, точно в этом маленьком зерне смерти выражается какая-то поразительная эстетика. Именно её всегда прославляли ребята из «Гидры»: они благоговели перед разрушением и видели в нём единственную возможность к созиданию. Пуля была для них квинтэссенцией творца.  
  
      Он помнит, как в самый последний их разговор, Александр Пирс сказал ему: «Для того, чтобы построить новый мир, иногда приходится разрушить старый», но Стив не придал его словам должного значения. Его взгляд в тот момент был обращён только на себя самого. Он был обеспокоен сохранностью тайны, бремя которой возложил на него умирающий Ник, и усиленно старался ничем не выдать причастности к их неожиданному сговору. Однако эти усилия были заранее обречены на провал, потому что Пирс видел его насквозь.  
  
      Но по мнению Стива, ему больше подошла бы другая фраза. «Хочешь мира — готовься к войне». Эти крылатые слова могли бы стать подлинным лейтмотивом современной «Гидры», но всё равно не отражают до конца истинной сути организации. Лучше прочего её настоящие намерения обнажает попытка беспощадного геноцида через проект «Озарение». Адепты «Гидры» хотели одной только власти. Безграничной и всепоглощающей. Они желали вечно держать меч у горла беспомощного мира, превознося друг друга, как революционеров, когда на деле являлись лишь бунтовщиками.  
  
      Их сгубила непомерная жадность. «Гидре» удалось достигнуть почти всех своих целей, ведь они проникли в политику и силовые структуры. Но разве этого было достаточно? Жажда власти требует абсолютного господства. Над природой, живыми существами или всем мирозданием. Даже минимальное её утоление наполняет людей, одержимых ей, ещё большей яростью и ощущением силы. Только реальная сила — это потенциал. Великая способность к свершению и творчеству. Можно ли так сказать про садистское стремление к господству? Нет, ведь оно проистекает напрямую из слабости. Это всего лишь ненасытная потребность, которая никогда не будет удовлетворена, поэтому и ищет выход в злости и насилии.  


***

      Вид маслянистых, скользких пальцев Солдата заставляет Стива нервно сглотнуть. Обезображенные шрамами и порывистые, но так и не утратившие своего изящества, они бережно касаются пистолетной стали и ласкают её медленно, словно женщину. Он спешит отвернуться, про себя надеясь, что не засмотрелся дольше положенного. Только это, конечно же, напрасная надежда: ничто не может скрыться от внимательного взора Зимнего Солдата. Стив торопится нагрузить холодильник продуктами. Его собственные руки дрожат, и пакет оглушительно шуршит в окружающей тишине. Из него выпадает банка пива, опрокидывается и укатывается куда-то в угол, вынуждая наклониться и долго пытаться себя изловить.  
  
      Стиву вдруг становится невыносимо стыдно за свои бледные, так и не познавшие ни настоящего труда, ни боли пальцы. До войны он не держал в них ничего тяжелее кисточки, а всё что происходило позже уже не могло оставить на нём ни единой отметины. Каждый раз его кожа срасталась заново и оставалась такой же гладкой и светлой. Это удручало. Но несмотря на отсутствие боевых трофеев, ни одна битва не прошла для Стива бесследно: пусть тело его осталось прежним, зато душа неисцелимо искалечена.  
  
      Поднимаясь, он с неизбежностью ощущает на своей пояснице давящий взгляд Солдата. Он знает, что случится дальше: в этих наваливающихся со всех сторон стенах, они оба связаны самым извращённым вариантом отношений, который мог бы быть между ним и Баки. Оба они причастны к тому, о чём Стив всегда боялся даже помыслить. Но вышло так, что Солдат безошибочно определил настоящий изъян его души. Подцепил ногтем крошечную трещину на полотне его личности и обнаружил за ним совершенно другую картину.  
  
      С Солдатом всё подчёркнуто иное. Может быть, поэтому однажды произошедшее между ними, укрепляется естественно и непринуждённо, с лёгкостью пространства и времени. Но Стив знает, что на самом деле для Солдата святость его дружбы с Баки просто ничего не значит. Всё, что он успел ему рассказать и в чём пытался убедить, не имеет для него никакой ценности. Солдат глух к его боли. Он — существо из другой реальности.  
  
      Индивидуальность понятие неуловимое и спорное. При увеличении масштаба, становится заметно, что в людях гораздо больше похожего, нежели различного. Но тем не менее характер формирует колоссальное число черт и поведенческих реакций, перемешивающихся между собой и образующих совершенно уникальное «Я». Личность, обладающую атрибутами, по которым родные и знакомые никогда не спутают её ни с одной другой. Стало быть, истинное «Я» человека нематериально. Порождённое и существующее исключительно благодаря телу, на деле оно ему совершенно не принадлежит.  
  
      Глядя на себя в зеркало, Стив давно уже не удивляется своему отражению. Он изменился физически, при этом оставаясь собой. Тогда как Зимний Солдат, смотрящий на мир глазами Баки, не имеет с ним абсолютно ничего общего. Случайный наблюдатель, опирающийся исключительно на внешнее, конечно, может не отличить одного от другого, но для Стива эта разница пугающе очевидна. Они непохожи, как две мелодии, разделённые временем и жанровыми особенностями.  
  
      Если он попытается вообразить каждого из них в виде музыкального мотива, то Баки однозначно звучит для него, как самое популярное танго их времени — «Por una cabeza». Лирические, щемящие звуки скрипки, соединяющиеся со страстными, ритмичными аккордами фортепьяно. Азарт любви и буйство жизни. Каждый день мог стать последним, но люди продолжали кружить по танцевальном залу, одурманенные чарующим голосом Карлоса Гарделя: их желудки были пусты, и только сердца переполнялись горячей возбуждённой кровью.  
  
      В противоположность элегантной лёгкости танго, Зимний Солдат представляется Стиву созвучным двойственной «Высокой мессе» Баха. Трагичной тревожности католической литургии, воспевающей мученическую смерть и чудесное воскресение. Печальное пение альта, пронизанное тёмной скорбью, которое постепенно сменяется ослепительной триумфальностью труб. Да, Солдат кажется ему именно таким — то умиротворяющим и строгим, то оглушительным и неудержимым. Но вместе с тем, напряжённую торжественность танго всё равно не соединить с монументальностью классической музыки. Противоречия между ними неодолимы, отчего никому не придёт в голову их перепутать. Так и для Стива всё, что он когда-то знал и любил в Баки безвозвратно утеряно в Зимнем Солдате, словно поверх прежней мелодии кем-то была записана новая.  
  
      Он пытается примириться с тем, что перед ним незнакомый человек, но сердцу, которое всегда отзывалось волнением на Баки, невозможно приказать отбросить иллюзии. Поэтому Стив до сих пор продолжает искать его в каждом неуловимом жесте Солдата. И чем больше он убеждается, что от его друга ничего не осталось, тем сильнее давит на плечи груз вины. Произошедшего не исправить: Баки уже не вернуть отнятую у него жизнь. Вот почему Стив позволяет Солдату забрать собственную. Когда он оборачивается и поднимает на него взгляд, то успевает подумать, что в аду для его персонального дьявола не нашлось бы лучшей личины.  
  
      — Раздевайся и ступай в комнату, — безразлично бросает Солдат, и хоть Стив не удивлён, эти слова становятся для него такими же внезапными, как первый выстрел Брока Рамлоу в тире.  
  
      Под аккомпанемент настойчиво пищащей двери холодильника, напоминающей о необходимости закрытия, Стив спокойно откладывает зажатую в руке пивную банку. Отвернувшись, он слышит, как со щелчками встают на свои места подгоняемые друг к другу пистолетные детали: ствол к возвратному механизму, затвор к рамке, магазин к основанию рукоятки. А затем проходят считанные секунды, и ножки отодвигаемого стула со скрежетом проезжают по полу. Солдат выходит из кухни. И в тот момент, когда Стив тянется к пуговицам рубашки, перегруженный эмоциями разум рождает горькое воспоминание, заставляющее его испытать всепоглощающее чувство раскаяния.  


***

      Он находит Зимнего Солдата среди вылизанных солнцем скал в самом логове террористов. У Стива не хватает терпения следовать какому-либо плану, и когда желаемое, наконец, претворяется в жизнь, он понимает, что так и решил для себя изначально. Ему хочется просто ворваться и забрать своё, не задумываясь о последствиях. Стремительно унести добычу в клюве, как огромная хищная птица. Поэтому, проникнув в расположившийся под каменными сводами пещеры зал, вместо испуга он испытывает лишь первобытную радость завоевателя.  
  
      К нему мгновенно обращается не меньше десятка потемневших, высушенных жарой и солярой лиц: они узнают его. Поднимаются крики, нервно и яростно вздымаются чёрные автоматные дула. Но Стив не замечает ничего. Он смотрит только на Зимнего Солдата, и от полного безразличия в его глазах ощущает себя уже мёртвым. На него внезапно накатывает какое-то ирреальное беспамятство, точно он больше не знает кто он, откуда и зачем пришёл. Стив безропотно подпускает к себе боевиков, и пока его пытаются вырубить ударом приклада, Солдат так и продолжает отрешённо курить, сидя за столом, усыпанным белоснежными пакетами. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Стив вспоминает чёрный лик ночного неба Швейцарии, мерцающий мириадами звёзд.  
  
      В короткие минуты небытия ему снится Баки. Они вместе стоят на краю скалы, разглядывая опоясывающую горы железную дорогу, и беспечно смеются. О чём они говорят? Почему им так весело? Кажется, обсуждают какую-то глупость из юности, связанную с аттракционами Кони-Айленда. Вся эта авантюра с задержанием Золы представляется для них захватывающим приключением. Таким всё и должно было стать, только кто знал, что случится на самом деле? Может быть, сизые вороны, гнездящиеся в ущельях? Или сам Баки? Спускаясь вниз по натянутой верёвке, он уже наверняка был призраком.  
  
      Возникшая под веками картина могла бы оказаться сном, если бы не была несмываемым, как застарелое пятно крови, воспоминанием.  
  
      Стив приходит в себя, лёжа на полу небольшого помещения без окон. Вокруг кромешная темнота, и приторно пахнет сыростью. Его слух улавливает шорохи маленьких крысиных лапок, слабые ритмичные удары капель воды и чьи-то приглушённые бетонной стеной крики. Здесь холодно, и придавленный узостью пространства он ощущает древний безначальный ужас. Будто очутился в могиле и теперь во что бы то ни стало хочет снова ощутить свободу. Утолить неудержимую жажду движения, проникнуться лёгкостью существования. Но скованный по рукам и ногам он одновременно с этим испытывает и абсолютную беспомощность, призывающую вернуться в объятия сна. Окружающая тьма давит на веки, принуждает закрыть их и раствориться в расслабленности, которая бывает только от сильного удовольствия или страдания. И действительно, обе его руки ещё пульсируют отголосками боли. Ему вбивали в ладони гвозди, ломали пальцы и вырывали ногти. Кисти распухли и чувствуются огромными, словно их накачали гелием. Но скоро всё пройдет бесследно: совершенный организм, впечатляющая регенерация и адаптация. Кому-то это может показаться пугающим. Полевые медсёстры всегда смотрели на него, как на вышедшего из пещеры Лазаря — вчера чуть не умер от кровопотери, а сегодня уже готов сорваться по приказу в бой. Одно осталось неизменным — чувство боли. Да и кости Стива стали только немногим прочнее. Он состоит из той же нежной человеческой плоти, как и другие, и если бы не сыворотка, давно бы уже отправился вслед за остальными солдатами.  
  
      Есть в арсенале любых боевиков одна изысканная в своей простоте пытка: они набрасывают на лицо вонючую плотную тряпку, а сверху льют воду. Их интересует, сколько Стив может обходиться без дыхания. Долго. Но после всё равно наступает предел, и его колотит от предсмертной паники. Задыхаться страшнее всего, уж это-то ему знакомо, но чем неминуемее опасность, тем эфемернее становится этот страх. Так повелось ещё с далёкого детства, когда он лежал в постели, мокрый и замёрзший, а его лёгкие горели и свистели, как закипающий чайник. Мать постоянно была рядом: прижимала его к своей груди, гладила успокаивающими круговыми движениями. И Стив постепенно засыпал, убаюканный родным теплом. Только с ней ему было безопасно даже в самые близкие к смерти минуты. Поэтому каждый подобный момент опасности навсегда останется для него связан с безмятежностью и покоем материнской ласки. Умереть означает для Стива вернуться в руки матери, и поэтому он перестаёт бояться.  
  
      Он теряет сознание и раз за разом приходит в себя от новых вспышек боли. Толстые гвозди вспарывают кисти с влажным чавкающим звуком. Его руки прибивают к широким подлокотникам деревянного кресла, и от очередного удара он рефлекторно мочится в штаны. Боевики смеются, как стая обезумевших гиен. Им ничего от него не нужно — это пытки ради пыток. Безудержное желание причинить боль, ведь перед ними Капитан Америка, и его унижение настоящий подарок, разбавляющий повседневное однообразие. Впрочем, что ещё может доставить им удовольствие? В их нищей жестокой стране возможны только такие страшные вещи.  
  
      Они будто не знают, что ему ничего не стоит освободиться, а потом разорвать их по одному на куски. Стиву приходилось драться и с большим числом вооруженных противников. Но он не может объяснить себе, почему терпит и чего ждёт. Может быть, не хочет рисковать Баки, пусть и видел его в бою. А может, просто желает приблизиться к нему, примерить ярмо неволи и разделить с ним испытание телесным страданием. Наказывает себя, словно бы это могло ослабить давление вины. Под сканирующим взглядом Зимнего Солдата он кажется себе хрупкой бабочкой, наколотой на иглу. Тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Стива прошибает тысячами вольт стыда и сожаления, которые причиняют гораздо больше мучений, чем жалкие потуги террористов.  
  
      Много месяцев назад, когда он был окрылён невероятной встречей на шоссе, Наташа передала ему папку с делом о Зимнем Солдате. Стив принимался читать её несколько раз, но содержимое было настолько невыносимым, что он вынужден был прерываться, чтобы сохранить рассудок. Там не содержалось никаких подробных описаний. Всего лишь выборка фактов, как в досье. Только для Стива каждое слово было сродни раскалённой иголке, загоняемой под ногти. И чем больше он читал, тем сильнее им овладевала ярость и жажда уничтожить с изощрённой жестокостью любого, причастного к случившемуся с Баки. Стив и себя так же ненавидел. Перебил всю посуду и перевернул вверх дном мебель, но после того, как успокоился, неожиданно почувствовал, что счастье от встречи так и осталось внутри него. Да, он сходил с ума от злости, презирал этих ублюдков из «Гидры», и в глубине души испытывал кощунственную радость оттого, что благодаря ним, они с Баки обретут друг друга в новой жизни.  
  
      Стив узнал, что Баки накачивали наркотиками и психотропными, пропускали через мозги электрический ток, а потом промывали их прекрасными историями о великом предназначении. Бросались пламенными речами и без конца разыгрывали спектакль о нарыве на теле человечества, исцелить который может лишь беспощадный скальпель. Они убеждали его, что природа любого человека зла и порочна: никто не способен на чистые и добрые поступки, исходя из собственной воли. Естество корыстно, поэтому к истинному благородству души ведёт полный отказ от гордости и свободы. «Подчинись, оставь сомнения, стань частью сильнейшего целого, преврати себя в орудие нашего могущества. Пойми, что построить справедливый мир получится только у того, кто презреет мир настоящий». Они несли бред, ничем не отличающий их от нацистов, не забывая при этом давить на рычаги. И их слова были вполне убедительны, потому что исходили из искренней веры.  
  
      Ни один тоталитарный режим не был установлен преступником — все они создавались фанатиками, уверенными, что прокладывают дорогу к раю. Поэтому Баки поверил в их мистификации. Впрочем, что ему оставалось? Ведь беспамятство всё равно что смерть. Однажды наступает момент абсолютного отчаяния, когда даже из самого сильного неверия рождается императив. Однако навязанный извне, он приживается крайне плохо и разрушается единственным вопросом «почему». Вопросом, распускающимся в опустевшем разуме подобно почкам весной. Вопросом, пробудившим эволюцию человеческой расы. Вопросом, который Зимнему Солдату помог задать Стив, отказавшись защищать свою жизнь.  
  
      Наконец, насытившись его страданиями, боевики на время прекращают пытки. Один из них, видимо, самый главный, выступает перед Стивом. Хочет узнать, как он на них вышел и что вообще здесь забыл. Стив не собирается говорить, и тогда он бьёт его по лицу до тех пор, пока тот не начинает захлёбываться кровью. Но затем случается неожиданное: цепляясь за ускользающее сознание, Стив слышит спокойный голос Зимнего Солдата, который сообщает, что обнаружил среди них сотрудника ЦРУ. В зале открывается короткая перестрелка, гильзы со стуком осыпаются на пол и хрустят, раздавливаемые множеством суетливых ног. Просыпается Стив уже лёжа в холодной камере.  
  
      В следующий раз он приходит в себя, разбивая колени о твёрдую землю. С его головы срывают мешок, и в перекрёстном свете фар он обнаруживает, что рядом в той же позе сидит кошмарно избитый Майк. Одежда висит на нём лохмотьями, на обнажённых участках тела вспухают, сочащиеся лимфой ожоги, а вместо глаз остаются две маленькие заплывшие щели. Всё его лицо представляет собой сплошную гематому. Стив не может смотреть на него и отворачивается, решив оглядеться по сторонам. Их привезли на какую-то пустошь. Впереди виднеется горная гряда, над которой висит необыкновенно большая пепельная луна. Позади слышится шум реки: должно быть, это изумрудно-зелёный Гильменд. Широкая животворящая река скифов, теряющаяся в пустынях Систана. От воды веет свежестью, холодный ветер стонет в расселинах скал, и его порывы неожиданно отрезвляют. Стив натыкается взглядом на Зимнего Солдата. Тот возвышается над крышей вооружённого пикапа, опираясь на ствол приваренного к ней огромного крупнокалиберного пулемёта. Солдат равнодушно смотрит куда-то поверх гор, и Стив содрогается от тягостного физического страдания.  
  
      Один из боевиков подходит к нему. Лицо его наполовину закрывает тёмная повязка. Он обращается к Стиву на довольно сносном английском, и по звукам хриплого голоса Стив узнаёт главаря. Тот обещает сохранить ему жизнь при условии, что он договорится об обмене на нескольких террористов, сидящих в американских тюрьмах. В противном случае, они убьют их обоих. Взгляд этого человека исполнен тошнотворного великодушия, словно в его руках сосредоточена власть Бога. Власть вершить судьбы и решать, кого помиловать, а у кого отнять жизнь. Сказанное ещё не успевает уложиться в голове, как главарь отдает приказ пристрелить агента ЦРУ, дабы продемонстрировать серьёзность намерений. Какой-то цепной пёс тотчас спешит его исполнить, наставляя автомат на скорчившегося Майка. Стив кричит, но его голос тонет в громыхании автоматной очереди, озаряемой белыми всполохами. В Майка стреляют крайне небрежно, совсем не прицеливаясь и явно не желая избавить от страданий. Он сотрясается всем телом, как-то жалко и по-рыбьи, но вскоре замирает навсегда. В последний свой миг он поворачивается к Стиву и обречённо вздыхает, будто всегда знал, что родился под звездой насильственной смерти.  
  
      Гнев прокатывается по венам крутым кипятком. Несомненно, Стив допускал подобный исход, когда действовал грубо и неприкрыто. Но несмотря на это, что может быть мерзостнее убийства беззащитного существа?  
  
      Террористы, очевидно, уверены в своём неоспоримом преимуществе. Четверо из них находятся прямо перед Стивом, а остальные беспечно рассредоточены по периметру между двумя машинами. Они стоят друг к другу слишком близко, и это становится их фатальной ошибкой. Стив разламывает толстую цепь наручников. Кольца врезаются в запястья, разрывая их до мяса, но он не обращает на это никакого внимания. Молниеносно выпрямляется и хватает за ствол первый испуганно повернувшийся к нему автомат. Он вырывает его и, размахнувшись, одним мощным ударом затыльника разбивает головы сразу двум нервно дёрнувшимся от него боевикам. В остальных стреляет, практически не глядя, пока отступает к ближайшему пикапу. Поднимаются крики и торопливая возня. В него со всех сторон летят пули, и само пространство вокруг содрогается, вибрируя от грохота выстрелов. Стив перебегает с места на место в пределах своего крохотного бастиона, и изредка выглядывает, чтобы отстреляться. Его осыпает стеклом. Покорёженный металл трещит и сминается, а из повреждённого бензобака, как из пробитой груди, хлещет густое топливо. Большая изуродованная стараниями боевиков машина погибает под жестяным градом, и Стив слышит, как запускается обратный отсчёт его последних секунд. У него заканчиваются патроны, когда частые плевки автоматных очередей внезапно прерывает рокочущий гвалт пулемёта. А потом всё смолкает.  
  
      Стив выходит из укрытия, переступая через валяющиеся тут и там растерзанные тела. Лужи натёкшей крови блестят в свете луны, повсюду разбросаны ошмётки плоти, куски мозгов и зубное крошево. Солдат отодвигает дымящееся дуло пулемёта, достаёт из кармана сигарету и закуривает, пристально наблюдая за его приближением.  
  
      — Баки, — нетерпеливо выдыхает Стив, замерев на расстоянии пары шагов, точно наткнулся на змею, в любой момент готовую к броску, но в ответ до его слуха доносится лишь спокойное и отчётливое «нет». Несколько мгновений он пребывает в полной растерянности, силясь осознать, откуда прозвучало это слово, неужели из уст его лучшего друга? И лишь когда тёмные ночные облака расступаются подобно стаду овец, подгоняемому незримым пастухом, а на всё вокруг ложится безжалостный лунный свет, с невыносимым отчаяньем замечает совершенно чуждого ему человека. Только стоит их взглядам пересечься, как сердце Стива тут же сдавливает надежда: «Ну конечно же это он, просто с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, прошло уже много лет».  
  
      Черты лица Баки уставшие и огрубевшие — такие мог бы иметь его старший брат. Годы немного изменили внешний облик, но сквозь прорези новой маски на Стива смотрят всё те же глаза, глубокие, словно морские воды. «Мы справимся, — решительно думает Стив, — он обязательно вспомнит». И предвосхищение грядущей победы мягко касается незаживающих ран его души, принося минутное облегчение. Он вдыхает полной грудью яростный горный воздух и уверенно движется навстречу судьбе.  


***

      Стив покидает кухню до краёв наполненный сладостным безучастием. Продвигается к спальне, естественно и легко, будто младенец по родовым путям, подталкиваемый каким-то неведомым ему усилием. С каждым шагом он ощущает себя всё более невесомым, а в дверном проёме замирает уже едва ли не бестелесным призраком. Солдат ждёт его, сидя на кровати. Глядя на его расслабленную фигуру, Стив осознаёт вдруг нечто особенное и откровенное: в то время, как в нём самом разливается безысходность беззащитной жертвы, на лице Солдата проявляется отсутствующее безразличие палача. Они связаны крепкими узами и существуют друг для друга, как ключ для замка или нож для плоти. Стив смотрит на Солдата, как смотрел бы на свой крест, приговорённый к распятию. Ему даже чудится, что он слышит под ногами шелест костей, устилающих Голгофу, и грохот отверзающихся небес, но эти оглушительные звуки оказываются лишь ударами его собственного сердца.  
  
      — Встань на колени, — произносит Солдат, останавливая Стива, прежде чем тот переступит порог. Стив успевает встревожиться, ощутив волну внутреннего протеста перед предстоящим унижением, но Солдат, в которого он непонимающе всматривается, остаётся абсолютно серьезным. В его голосе нет ни намёка на издевку, и только взгляд, порывисто и жадно скользнувший по телу Стива, заставляет того испытать невероятную тяжесть в ногах, склоняющую к беспрекословному подчинению. Но стоит его коленям коснуться пола, как Солдат добавляет «ползи», и тогда опуститься на четвереньки, по-собачьи направившись к кровати, оказывается для Стива действием простым и удобным, словно для него никогда не существовало иного способа передвижения.  
  
      Когда он усаживается между разведённых ног Солдата, тот вдруг протягивает к нему правую руку. Он дотрагивается до его лица подобно богу, пожелавшему вдохнуть жизнь в одно из своих вылепленных из глины творений. Кончики его пальцев оказываются горячими и трогательно розовыми на просвет. И подобное зрелище кажется Стиву восхитительным и оттого только более абсурдным, ведь эта красота граничит с убийственной мощью смертельного оружия. Может ли казаться прекрасной рука, способная в считанные секунды отнять человеческую жизнь? «Безусловно, — отвечает себе Стив. — Ведь красота не знает ни сочувствия, ни жалости, а потому ей нет никакого дела до чьего-либо страдания».  
  
      Стив с готовностью утыкается в подставленную ладонь, осторожно втягивая носом воздух. Рука Солдата живая, и где-то под кожей, не задетой загаром, трепещет в умеренном ритме пульс, отмеряя удары его сильного сердца. Дыхание Стива перехватывает, а в глубине горла разрастается колючий комок, впиваясь в язык терновыми шипами. Он трётся о ладонь лицом и вдыхает уже глубоко, не таясь и слегка приоткрыв рот. От кожи Солдата всё так же пахнет оружейной смазкой, металлом и порохом, словно эти запахи впитались в неё навечно. Накладываясь друг на друга, они образуют яркий аромат свежепролитой крови, особенно ясно ощутимый у самых кончиков пальцев.  
  
      Щёки Стива заливает жаром, стоит ему представить, как эта кровь густо стекает с его руки, заставляя кожу глянцево блестеть. Его охватывает дрожь и блаженный трепет. Но он не чувствует при этом никакого стыда за собственные мысли, только уголки глаз и кончик носа вдруг начинает щипать от непрошенных слёз. И тогда он не выдерживает и прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в спасительную внутреннюю темноту. Она бархатно распускается за веками, обволакивая обнадёживающим отсутствием и чувствуется так успокаивающе и знакомо, словно Стиву каким-то чудом удалось вернуться в безопасное чрево матери. Однако рука Солдата, ещё мгновение назад остававшаяся единственной константой, связывающей его с внешним миром, стремительно пропадает. Её сменяет тяжёлая, хлёсткая пощечина, сотнями болезненных крючков вытягивающая из марева забытья, и Стив с сожалением вспоминает, что Солдату не нравится, когда он закрывает глаза. Отвлекается. Обращается к внутреннему взору, перед которым простирается бесконечность разума, свободного от мыслей. Абсолют, скрывающий его от навязчивых образов действительности. Но очевидно, для Солдата этот же жест имеет совершенно иное значение, и Стив понимает лишь отчасти, чем кажется ему темнота. Что, если тьма Солдата таит в себе лишь страшных монстров? Как казнь египетская, чьи челюсти пожирают всё сущее? Она сжимает его горло своей удушающей скудостью, и он задыхается, проглоченный и вновь исторгнутый в мир, где нет ничего, кроме завывания снежной бури.  
  
      Солдат принуждает Стива посмотреть себе в глаза и одновременно с этим нажимает большим пальцем на его губы. Стив послушно пропускает его в глубину рта, мягко обхватывая горький шершавый палец. Солдат проезжается по дёснам, оглаживает острую кромку зубов и двигает им из стороны в сторону торопливо и хаотично. И в этих движениях, от которых Стив лишь шире открывает рот, ему неожиданно видится какая-то тайная сила. Право существа, освобождённого от бремени любых условностей: он может поставить на колени другого мужчину, может заставить открыть рот, а потом его туда трахнуть. Пистолетом, пальцами или членом — это не важно, ведь секс не имеет для него иного значения, кроме утверждения собственной воли. Его взгляд не туманится похотью — он до конца остаётся собранным и внимательным. Вот почему, глядя в его исполненные светом спокойствия глаза, Стив испытывает тревожное и неодолимое желание ощутить хотя бы малую часть этой свободы. Он, конечно же, тоже сильный, только эта сила физическая, и вся распространяется во внешний мир, поэтому его слабость, иначе именуемая добротой, значительно её превосходит.  
  
      Стоит Солдату переместить руку к нему на затылок и решительно потянуть на себя, Стив уже знает, что за этим последует. Солдат велит ему подняться, опрокидывает спиной на кровать и быстро перекатывается сам, оказываясь сверху. Он вдавливает Стива в матрас только лишь на мгновение, а затем встаёт на колени, широко расставив ноги по обе стороны от его головы, и не раздумывая спускает штаны. Его ровный, необрезанный член оказывается у Стива перед лицом: прекрасный в своей первозданности, он темнеет и вытягивается, пока не становится полностью твёрдым.  
  
      Что может быть эротичнее вида обнажённого разбухающего пениса? Для большинства людей мужской половой член является символом невероятных плотских удовольствий. Катализатором, инициирующим цепь реакций, ведущих к оргазму. Но для Стива в этот момент член напрочь лишён естественной сексуальности. Он видит в нём лишь источник страданий. Однако иногда бывает так, что ожидание боли столь же волнительно, как и предвкушение наслаждения. Поэтому, содрогаясь от привычной тошноты, Стив испытывает сладострастный трепет запретной радости.  
  
      Солдат заставляет его приподняться, схватившись одной рукой за длинные волосы на макушке, а другой давит на нижнюю челюсть. И когда рот Стива приглашающе открывается, просто всовывает в него уже полностью возбуждённый член. Вот и всё. Только Стив, обхвативший губами эту горячую плоть, итак прекрасно понимает, что ничего другого между ними никогда не будет.  
  
      Они никогда не набросятся друг на друга, опьянённые голодной страстью. Никогда не будут неистово терзать друг другу губы, сгорая от невозможности насытиться взаимной любовью. Всё, что есть у них на двоих — губительная беспощадность остервенелого секса. Долгие годы для Стива не существовало подобной стороны человеческих отношений. Он был настолько раздавлен смертью Баки, что перестал нуждаться в чём-либо, кроме своего одиночества. Но однажды это случается с каждым: происходит внезапно и открывает вслед за собой целый мир. Неизведанный ранее тоннель, с которым неизбежно пересекается жизнь. И стоит ему раскрыться во всей своей реальной неотвратимости, как мимо него уже невозможно свернуть. Только познав долгие часы телесной близости с Зимним Солдатом, Стив явственно понял, что на свете существует множество вещей, никогда бы не осуществившихся мирным путём. Вот и ему довелось соприкоснуться с некоторыми из них: с войной, где жалость была равносильна гибели, и с этой порочной связью, которая так же могла произойти лишь от насилия.  


***

      Стив просыпается от собственного крика. Надсадный и пронзительный, он долгое время продолжает гореть в центре груди, точно на том месте недавно было выжжено клеймо. «Это моя вина, моя...» — шепчет он, повторяя свои же слова. Он думает о Зимнем Солдате, с которым вынужден был расстаться, о мёртвом теле агента Майка, оставшемся в горах, о недоверии и страхе в глазах Шэрон, и сердце его терзает невыносимая боль. Его веки дрожат, выпуская крупные капли слёз, но те не приносят никакого облегчения, и Стив ощущает себя измождённым и разбитым. Рука его безвольно свисает с края кровати, и тогда он чувствует ласковое и нежное дуновение сквозняка. Невесомое жалеющее прикосновение, лёгкое, как дыхание спящего ребенка. Некоторое время Стив продолжает лежать, впитывая эту нечаянную свежесть, разгорячённой кожей, а потом вспоминает, что ещё вечером закрыл все окна.  
  
      С детства он был верен привычке, к которой его приучила мать — прежде, чем отойти ко сну нужно обязательно убедиться, что ночь не обернётся для него новой простудой. Всё давно изменилось, и Стив способен без малейшего вреда перенести многолетний анабиоз во льдах. Однако зависимость от подобных мелочей прошлого не позволяет ему отказаться от ежевечерних ритуалов. Иногда он даже слышит в голове усталый голос матери, находящейся уже на самом краю дрёмы, но неизменно справляющейся о том, запер ли он окно. Поэтому внезапная догадка о причине появления притока воздуха, заставляет его быстро подняться на ноги и броситься на кухню. Но оказавшись там, он так ничего и не обнаруживает: окно закрыто, посуда белеет на дне раковины, а на столе покоятся убранные в корзинку яблоки. Тусклый свет отражается от их восковых боков, и в окружающей монохромности они видятся Стиву серебристыми и искусственными. Он берёт одно из них, а потом не спеша вдыхает его сладкий аромат, такой соблазнительный и яркий, будто это яблоко выросло не иначе, как в Райском Саду. Ещё какой-то миг грудь его продолжает стягивать волнение, но лихорадочная дрожь вскоре отступает, и он приходит в себя. «Показалось».  
  
      Со стороны улицы доносится недовольный лай разбуженного соседского пса, почти сразу же истаивая в безгласной ночной тишине. Стив заглядывает в окно, но не наблюдает за ним ничего, кроме привычных очертаний дворов. Дома виднеются сквозь переплетения древесных крон, тёмных, как сама ночь, и успокоенный знакомой картиной, он приоткрывает ставни. Пару минут он просто стоит неподвижно и дышит разлившимся вокруг благоуханием, а потом решает вернуться в спальню, оставив всё как есть.  
  
      Успевшая остыть кровать встречает его ворохом помятых простыней. Стив погружается в неё, словно в могилу, но едва успевает прислониться головой к подушке, как его вновь настигает сон. Отражающиеся в мутном стекле миражей, перед ним восстают зыбкие силуэты гор, а внизу благословенным Ханааном разворачивается плодородная долина Гильменд. Позади простираются километры суровой, раскалённой солнцем пустыни, сотканной из душного марева и вечных скитаний. Погонщик ведёт караван верблюдов, и они медленно бредут за ним, поднимая в воздух облачка пыли. Стив знает, что Зимний Солдат стоит сейчас рядом с ним у обрыва и провожает взглядом удаляющихся животных. Он безошибочно чувствует его в пространстве. Ощущает, как сгущается воздух, становясь горячим и удушливым. Его лицо в рассеянном свете утренних звёзд кажется бледным и изнурённым. Глаза чернеют агатово и хищно, а ресницы отбрасывают тени на впалые щеки. «Как давно он не знает покоя?» — вспархивает тонкокрылый мотылек мысли, а потом сгорает в пламени решимости.  
  
      — Баки, прошу, возвращайся со мной в Вашингтон! — выпаливает Стив с мучительным нетерпением. Его руки дрожат, а дыхание становится частым и прерывистым, выдавая крайнюю степень волнения. Он старается сдержаться, хочет быть деликатнее, не давить и не настаивать, но в итоге лишь сильнее торопится озвучить своё желание. Отчаянно спешит, будто от всего вселенского времени для него осталась только эта единственная минута. Упрашивая, он трусливо избегает смотреть на плотно сжатый рот Солдата, и пока тот продолжает молчать, Стиву начинает казаться, что из каждой поры его тела сочится безнадёжная липкая мольба. Взгляд со стороны на собственное бессилие пугает и неожиданно смущает. Но для него, в этот момент, нет ничего важнее, чем согласие Солдата, поэтому он отбрасывает неуместно возникшее чувство стыда. Иногда, когда человек любит, он вынужден отказаться гордости, и сейчас, Стив знает, он должен сделать то же самое.  
  
      Некоторое время Солдат сохраняет безмолвие, но вскоре по его лицу проходит едва заметная рябь. Его губы медленно открываются, слегка подрагивая, словно ему приходится изо всех сил удерживать внутри упорно прорывающиеся наружу слова. Однако Стив, с замершим сердцем наблюдающий эту картину, похожую на рождение бабочки из кокона, в итоге слышит всего лишь один вопрос:  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      Вопрос, от которого слабая надежда, тлеющим угольком светившаяся внутри него, окончательно гаснет, превращаясь в белый пепел разочарования. Он теряется в поисках ответа и вдруг отчётливо осознает: правильного варианта просто не существует.  
  
      — Обратимся к Фьюри, у него есть связи в сенате, из тех, кому можно доверять, тебя оправдают, и тогда ты будешь свободен…  
  
      — Я свободен, — перебивает Солдат, и звучит так чуждо, точно его голос принадлежит не Баки, а какому-то незнакомцу.  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь... — сопротивляется Стив, испытывая при этом гадкий страх, щекоткой оседающий внизу живота.  
  
      — А ты? — опять спрашивает Солдат, и Стив замечает, что тот улыбается. Нежданная улыбка выглядит инородной и жуткой и отмечает черты его вечно спокойного лица оттенками небывалой мерзости. Стив застывает, уставившись на рот Солдата, как на отвратительную гусеницу, и ощущает, что именно в это мгновение вся его жизнь с треском раскалывается надвое. Усталость сжимает тело стальными клешнями. Он чувствует себя таким больным и слабым, каким не был ещё никогда, а потом, приняв тщетность собственных действий, решает отбросить уговоры и сдаётся:  
  
      — Где мне искать тебя в следующий раз?  
  
      — Я найду тебя сам, — еле слышно говорит Солдат, проходя мимо, и задевает его плечом. Прикосновение взрывается зудом и болью, как от удара хлыстом, отчего Стиву нестерпимо хочется развернуться, схватить его и помешать уйти, но он лишь сильнее сжимает потные кулаки, бросая вдогонку:  
  
      — Я больше не живу в служебной квартире. У меня дом на Шестнадцатой улице.  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Я буду тебя ждать, — шепчет он, до рези в глазах провожая взглядом растворяющуюся в утреннем сумраке фигуру Зимнего Солдата, и мгновенно просыпается явственно понимая, что тот на него смотрит.  
  
      Стив продолжает лежать неподвижно, пока его сердце сокращается лихорадочно и быстро, а в виски люто ударяет кровь. Он знает, что ночи нельзя доверять: она полна иллюзий, которые будоражат людское сознание и обманывают зрение, но почему-то твёрдо уверен, что на этот раз перед ним не видение и не призрак. Через всё его тело проходит мощная судорога, словно ему только сейчас довелось проснуться по-настоящему, и он резко вскакивает на ноги, натыкаясь на стоящего рядом с кроватью Солдата.  
  
      Он покрыт грязью, от него разит потом, а на лице чернеют разводы крови, которая явно ему не принадлежит. На плече висит одинокий рюкзак, такой же замызганный и перепачканный, как и его одежда. Внутренности Стива скручивает горячей острой радостью. Она бьётся в нём пойманной птицей, и он выпускает её наружу, улыбаясь широко и открыто. Обхватывает Солдата обеими руками и заключает в долгожданное объятие. Рюкзак тяжело валится на пол, и пока Стив трётся лицом о заросшую щетиной щёку Солдата, то успевает подумать, что в нём должно быть хранятся все его вещи. В том рюкзаке заключена целая жизнь, и если Солдат останется, это будет означать, что больше он никуда не уйдёт. От этой мысли его накрывает воистину эйфорической волной, он шумно выдыхает, и Солдат немедленно разрывает объятия. Стив не придает значения такой грубости — он знает, что итак поступил несдержанно и решает выбрать для прикосновений более подходящее время, когда Солдат отдохнёт и привыкнет к нему. В глазах Стива стоят слёзы, но он безмерно счастлив, что видит перед собой долгожданное лицо. В нём просыпается такая же жажда деятельности, как и после звонка Шэрон, прозвучавшего несколько месяцев назад в этой же спальне. Он зажигает ночник и уходит на кухню, чтобы поставить на плиту чайник, а когда возвращается, то обнаруживает, что Солдат сидит на полу и крепко спит, откинув голову на край кровати.  
  
      В одном Стив оказывается прав — Солдат действительно носит в рюкзаке самые нужные вещи, ведь как он вскоре узнает, тот хранит в нём оружие. Однако в другом всё же жестоко ошибается — свою жизнь Солдат никогда не доверит другому человеку. Даже если этот человек единственный во всём мире не заинтересован в его поимке с целью эксплуатации навыков.  
  
      Всю ночь Стив не может уснуть, и лежит на боку, разглядывая взлохмаченную макушку Солдата. Ему до одури хочется прикоснуться к нему, запустить пальцы в спутанные волосы, а потом перебирать их и гладить, но он упрямо сдерживается и просто придвигает руку поближе к его затылку. И стоит ему ощутить отголоски исходящего от Солдата тепла, как его веки тут же придавливает сладкая дремота.  
  
      Под утро, ещё не раскрыв глаз, Стив как и накануне, осознавший неведомым чувством присутствие Солдата, так же понимает, что тот ушёл. Но едва тревога и одиночество вновь успевают поселиться в его душе, как тот возвращается, и с тех пор его ночные приходы и отлучения укрепляются с постоянством движения маятника. Как правило, Солдат останавливается у него, чтобы почистить оружие и привести себя в порядок, но иногда задерживается на несколько дней, ночуя на диване в гостиной. Он откровенно пользуется примитивными благами цивилизации, имеющимися в доме у Стива — теплом, водой и электрическим светом, лишь изредка позволяя накормить себя ужином. Он не отвечает ни на один из вопросов, касающихся его прошлого, настоящего или будущего, и Стив приучается спрашивать только то, на что тот мог бы ответить конкретно и односложно: «да», «нет», «иди к черту».  
  
      Его потребительство и нежелание что-либо изменить вскоре начинают действовать на нервы. Каждый раз Стив наблюдает одну и ту же картину, явно свидетельствующую о грязном образе жизни убийцы, и всерьёз задумывается о том, что Солдата действительно всё устраивает. Он давит в себе гнусные мысли, но уже не может избавиться от горького привкуса разочарования во рту. Убеждённый когда-то в жертвенной судьбе Зимнего Солдата, он понимает вдруг, что больше не уверен в его абсолютной безвинности. Так ли безгрешен человек, не ведающий о совершаемых им преступлениях? Поэтому, когда Стив в очередной раз обнаруживает его на кухне, занятого сшиванием собственной кожи, пузырь терпения внутри него с громким хлопком взрывается, не выдержав давления страхов и сомнений. Тогда он подходит к Солдату, толкает в металлическое плечо, заставляя обратить на себя внимание, а потом спрашивает, не в силах больше скрывать раздражение:  
  
      — Что происходит?  
  
      Он жадно впивается взглядом в алые струйки, медленно сочащиеся из распухшей ножевой раны у Солдата в боку, и пока тот не отвернулся, решает продолжить начатое.  
  
      — Где ты постоянно пропадаешь? Почему возвращаешься весь в крови? Что это значит? Ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем убивать людей по заказу? Этим ты занимаешься, вместо того, чтобы получить помощь и начать всё сначала?  
  
      Гнев бурлит внутри него и постепенно трансформируется в пламенное желание дорваться до истины. Оно зудит в глотке, не зная выхода, и Стив плотнее сжимает губы, чтобы не закричать, вдобавок к собственным словам, громко и бессмысленно. Но Солдат остаётся равнодушным к его испытывающему взгляду, только лишь усмехается и снова возвращается к своему разодранному боку.  
  
      Стива затапливает удушливая волна стыда. Внезапно он чувствует себя потерянно и глупо, словно ревнивая жена, устроившая очередную истерику поздно возвратившемуся с работы супругу. И тогда всё сменяет ярость: он цепляется за край стола и одним лёгким движением отшвыривает его в сторону. Стол с грохотом врезается в ящики кухонного гарнитура, и под оглушительный звон столовых приборов, спрятанных в их недрах, Солдат стремительно вскакивает на ноги. Он хватает Стива за ткань рубашки, и не успевает тот, опомниться, как тут же оказывается притиснут к стене. Солдат стоит так близко, что его дыхание задевает кожу лица Стива, а кровь из открывшейся раны тяжело шлёпается на пол. Он больно вжимает кулаки в его плечи и несколько раз встряхивает, ударяя затылком об стену.  
  
      — Спрошу только один раз: какого хрена? — хрипит он, буравя Стива взглядом колючих синих глаз, и у того в сердце неожиданно начинает трепетать обжигающее человеческое ликование. Впервые за долгое время ему становится так легко дышать, будто до этого он жил в темнице и, наконец-то, обрёл свободу. Его радует и покрывшиеся красными пятнами скулы Зимнего Солдата, и даже его неистовый, искажённый агрессией голос. Адреналин уже течёт по венам, все предметы вокруг обретают невиданную чёткость и цвет, а голову кружит безотчетная смелость смертника. Стив осторожно берётся за удерживающие его руки и медленно накрывает их своими пальцами, получая невероятное удовольствие от ощущения исходящего от Солдата жара: нагретый металл и охваченная лихорадкой плоть. Солдат переводит взгляд на их соединившиеся руки, и на кратчайший миг его лицо трогает невинное изумление. Впрочем, вскоре он так же молниеносно надевает привычную маску хладнокровия, которая только лишь усиливает в глазах Стива произошедшую перемену. Руки резко разжимаются, и он спешит отойти на шаг, однако Стив, раззадоренный случившимся эмоциональным всплеском, отталкивается от стены и взбудоражено шепчет, пытаясь поймать его взгляд:  
  
      — Пожалуйста, позволь тебе помочь! У нас есть доказательства, тебя же оправдают, и мы… Мы вместе… Понимаешь, кто как не мы должны защищать людей? Вот для чего нужна эта сила, а не для того, чтобы убивать и торговать наркотиками…  
  
      — Кто тебе сказал, что этот мир сдохнет без твоей ёбаной поддержки? Ты что ли пророк, твою мать?  
  
      Стив цепенеет, растерявшись от слов, сыплющихся на его голову, как удары камней. Он отшатывается, пытается что-нибудь произнести, но язык его немеет, а губы не слушаются. Тем временем Солдат продолжает, и голос его резонирует, становясь то порывистым и суровым, то насмешливым и едким.  
  
      — Хочешь изменить мир... Думаешь, стоишь на страже человечества, сражаясь с демонами за его будущее? Я слышал много похожего дерьма за свою жизнь, ты не первый, кто льёт его мне в уши. Но знаешь, в чём разница? Я могу вбить эту паскудную самоуверенность обратно в твою же глотку, если тебе самому не хватает ума заткнуться и перестать лезть не в своё дело.  
  
      Он заканчивает, явно намереваясь уйти, и Стива обуревает страх. От былого веселья, захлестнувшего его при виде собственного успеха не остаётся и следа — всё смывает обида и горечь, смешанная с тревогой оттого, что эта встреча, окончившаяся несправедливыми словами, скорее всего станет для них последней. Стив хочет сказать Солдату хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы изменить его решение, но глаза уже жгут злые слёзы, и он не находит в себе ничего хоть сколько-нибудь правильного, мудрого и уместного. Душу его терзает то же гадостное тёмное чувство, что он испытывал, когда они с Баки ссорились, будучи детьми.  
  
      Однажды Баки хотел произвести впечатление на старших мальчишек, и оттолкнул его на школьном дворе, устыдившись дружбы с ним — таким мелким и заурядным. Правда в тот же вечер прибежал с ворованными яблоками и извинениями. И Стив, конечно же, простил, а запах и вкус яблок с тех пор навсегда остался для него связан с раскаянием друга. Но сейчас удивительным образом его настигает абсолютно та же безутешная боль отвергнутой любви, и он знает, что её не сможет исцелить никакой фрукт.  
  
      — Считаешь, помогать людям — не мой выбор? Может и так, но с чего ты взял, что быть убийцей до конца дней — твой? — обращается он к напряжённой спине Солдата, и когда тот оборачивается и смотрит на него, лицо Стива искажает выражение горького презрения, которое уже никак не получается спрятать. — Как ты вообще можешь такое говорить? Как можешь делать вид, что твоя жизнь не была разрушена?!  
  
      — Долгие годы тренировок, — мрачно отвечает Зимний Солдат. — Только что ты об этом знаешь, Стив? Молчишь? А вот мне прекрасно известно, о какой разрушенной жизни ты всё время льёшь слезы.  
  
      — Не надо, — поражённо сдаётся Стив, мотая головой, но по искривившимся отвращением губам Солдата, понимает, что тот уже не остановится.  
  
      — Я раскусил тебя сразу, — вкрадчиво произносит он и вдруг улыбается ярко и обворожительно, запрокидывая голову до боли знакомым Стиву движением. Так всегда делал Баки. Так он улыбался, по-хулигански задрав свой нос.  
  
      Какую же невероятную власть имеет подчас чей-то небрежно брошенный жест: в мгновение ока он наполняется смыслом целой эпохи, воскреснув перед лицом влюблённого человека. И Стиву немедленно хочется упасть на колени, обнять ноги друга, и прокричать отчаянно и надрывно: где ты так долго был, почему меня оставил? Душа его дрожит, как сухое пустынное растение, жадно впитавшее дождевую влагу, но сгустившийся морок, немедленно развеивает ледяной голос рассудка, который точно бы окликает его по имени. Тогда, оборачиваясь на собственный зов, он будто видит себя со стороны и понимает, что перед ним лишь видение. Обман, порождённый чужой насмешкой. У него возникает ощущение, что Солдат ударил его наотмашь, и он в ту же секунду вздрагивает всем телом, как от пощёчины.  
  
      — Не смей его трогать, ты, сука! — рычит он и неожиданно даже для себя самого разбивает Солдату кулаком губы. Кровь брызгает подобно соку из раздавленного граната. Густая и яркая, она мгновенно заливает его подбородок и стекает на шею. В глубине зрачков Стива испуганным зверьком ворочается сожаление, но содеянного не изменить, и он видит, как растягивается в безумном оскале рот Солдата, обнажая перепачканные красным зубы. Тот смачно сплёвывает на пол кровавую слюну, и, немного качнувшись, тяжело бьёт лбом в его лицо.  
  
      Переносица хрустит сухой веточкой, а в сломанном носу немедленно вспыхивает необычайно яркая боль. Стив мычит сквозь сжатые губы, но не успевает отступить даже на шаг, как Солдат снова ударяет его, замахиваясь левой рукой, и попадает прямо в солнечное сплетение. Всё происходит слишком быстро. Воздух застревает где-то в глотке, и Стив боится выдохнуть, опасаясь, что его немедленно стошнит. Он сгибается пополам, пол начинает раскачиваться, и когда Солдат толкает его, просто валится на спину, безуспешно пытаясь свернуться и закрыться руками от обрушившихся на него ударов ботинок. Солдат разъярённо сопит, ощерившись диким зверем. Пинает без разбора по животу, рукам и лицу, но вскоре ему явно надоедает безучастность ошеломлённого Стива.  
  
      Тогда на хелликерриаре это иррациональное непротивление оглушило его, и Стив боялся, что добьётся только большей ярости: ведь почти ничто не сравнится с тем разочарованием, когда видишь своего противника жалким и слабым, а вовсе не таким, как представлял. Но сейчас он так же не может пошевелиться. Ничего не соображает и не чувствует, но знает лишь одно: этих ударов он ожидал с той первой минуты, как увидел Солдата на пороге своей спальни.  
  
      Солдат сгребает его за волосы, чудом не содрав скальп, заставляет встать и, пропустив руку между ног, отрывает от пола. Он бросает его на ящики, неизбежно разваливающиеся на части. Повсюду разлетаются брызги расколотой посуды. Ресницы Стива слипаются от натёкшей из разбитого лба крови, он не может открыть глаза и узнаёт о приближении Солдата только по зловещему хрусту осколков у него под ногами. Тот переворачивает стол, подтаскивает заторможенного Стива и кидает на него животом. Край врезается прямо в пах, Стив дёргается, намереваясь перевернуться, но Солдат несколько раз колотит его головой о твёрдое, покрытое лаком, дерево. Он теряет сознание, но тут же обретает опять, когда руку пробивает непонятно откуда взявшийся большой боевой нож. Стив громко кричит от острой боли в пригвождённой к столу ладони, но его крик заглушают жёсткие пальцы, сдавившие шею под горлом. Солдат дышит часто и шумно, и размывающимся сознанием Стив понимает, что он готовится его убить. «И пусть, — вязко перекатывается в мозгу обречённая мысль. — Пусть...».  
  
      Обхватившие горло пальцы впиваются в кожу сильнее, в то время как металлическая рука опускается на мокрый от пота и крови затылок. «Свернёт шею, как назойливому псу», — Стив хрипит и конвульсивно дёргается, однако вскоре всё прекращается. Воздух врывается в раскрывшийся рот мощным потоком, и Стив заходится в сильном и ставшем таким непривычным кашле. Солдат продолжает держать его за затылок, но свободной рукой вдруг с усилием давит на позвоночник и спускается к пояснице. На короткое мгновение его пальцы замирают, будто он сомневается над своим решением, а затем Стив слышит мерзкий треск, с которым рвутся его собственные штаны.  
  
      Понимание окатывает столбом холодной океанской воды. Он пытается свести колени, чтобы выпрямиться, но Солдат предотвращает этот слабый порыв к бегству, пинком заставляя его шире расставить ноги. И когда Стив ощущает ткнувшуюся между ягодиц горячую плоть, то только лишь шепчет недоверчиво и исступлённо: «Господи, прошу тебя, перестань… Не делай этого, Баки…». Но тот уже ничего не слышит. Одурманенный жаждой обладания, он настойчиво вламывается в безнадёжно сопротивляющееся тело. Рот Стива обдирает надсадный крик, глаза распахиваются — огромные от ужаса разрывающей боли. Между ног становится холодно и сыро, Солдат начинает двигаться свободнее и быстрее, но Стив уже ничего не чувствует. На него снисходит спасительное спокойствие, похожее на смерть. Впрочем, почти сразу Солдат наваливается на него сильнее, и несколько раз вздрагивает, плотно вжимаясь бедрами. Член внутри Стива коротко пульсирует и, наконец, замирает. Расслабившись, Солдат нехотя вытягивает его, медленно отстраняясь, и Стиву кажется, что все внутренности выворачивает наизнанку вместе с ним. Он тихо стонет, давясь сухими рвотными позывами, и сам не замечает, как его разум милосердно отключается.  
  
      В себя он приходит спустя несколько часов, лёжа на полу, посреди разгромленной кухни. От произошедшего в теле остаётся только чувство смертельной усталости. Его накрывает трагическим ощущением потери, таким же болезненным и сильным, как после падения Баки. Стиву кажется, что он подошёл к какому-то незримому пределу. Всё кончено — не стерпеть, не вынести, но затем он слышит из гостиной звуки надрывающегося мелодией телефона, и понимает, что жизнь ни за что не оставит его в покое. Будет стучаться и требовать, пока он не откроет дверь, а потом отрезвляюще хлестнёт по лицу: «Не смей раскисать, ты ещё не выплатил до конца свой долг!» И тогда Стив встаёт, с удивлением рассматривая руку, из которой больше не торчит никакого ножа. В гостиной он тоскливо бросает взгляд на развороченный диван, смутно улавливая в воздухе запах Солдата, и душит в себе постыдное желание разреветься. Телефон замолкает. Тишина давит на барабанные перепонки глухим одиночеством. Но через три дня Солдат появляется снова.  


***

      Солдат отпускает голову Стива, поднимается выше и садится к нему на грудь. Раскачивается вперёд и назад, размеренно двигая бедрами, пока его член входит в горло настойчиво и глубоко, доставая чуть ли не до самой глотки. Дыхание Стива перехватывает, лицо краснеет, и вскоре он чувствует, что задыхается. По вискам струится горячий пот, изнутри рвутся влажные, хлюпающие звуки, а тело, борющееся со смертью, бьёт крупная дрожь. Но Солдат не обращает на то никакого внимания. Он продолжает трахать его рот с ещё большим напором. Безжалостно возит головкой по твёрдому нёбу, тычется грубо и небрежно. Инстинкт самосохранения ритмично постукивает в виски и заставляет лёгкие Стива раздуваться, как большие меха. Но его тело убить очень сложно, поэтому вскоре он успокаивается, вдыхая носом, и расслабляется.  
  
      Он поднимает на Солдата взгляд слезящихся глаз и обнаруживает, что тот неотрывно наблюдает за ним. И в момент, когда они замечают друг друга, Стив чувствует своим языком и растянутыми губами, как его член становится горячее и твёрже. Во рту появляется горький вкус смазки, позволяющий понять, что до конца осталось не так уж долго. Тогда он приподнимает голову, насколько хватает места, и начинает двигаться сам. Солдат чуть откидывается назад, снова прихватывая его за волосы, а другой рукой сдавливает член у основания. Стив следит за его реакцией и плотнее сжимает губы, желая скорее добиться результата. Отсасывает механистично и свирепо, не размениваясь на изыски, которых, впрочем, не знает. Идеальные тёмно-розовые соски Солдата напрягаются, а влажный живот подрагивает от частого дыхания. Пока он дрочит Стиву прямо в рот, его металлические пальцы зарываются в волосы, цепляются и тянут, вынуждая того застонать от прострелившей виски боли.  
  
      — Ты хорошо сосёшь, — невзначай произносит он, и по шее Стива разливаются пунцовые пятна смущения. — Делал это раньше?  
  
      Он задаёт вопрос, но только крепче насаживает Стива на себя, не давая отодвинутся для ответа. Поэтому тот лишь мотает головой и отрицательно мычит.  
  
      — Что, и даже у Баки своего никогда в рот не брал?  
  
      Стив снова качает головой и смотрит в смеющиеся глаза Солдата растерянно и мутно.  
  
      — Нет? Это потому, что ему нравились девочки? — на последнем слове Солдат втягивает щёки, и между его потрескавшихся губ показывается крупная пузырящаяся капля слюны. Она срывается вниз, стекает в рот Стива и перемешивается с его собственной, отчего член Солдата выходит наружу ещё более глянцевым и скользким. Стив громко сглатывает. Лицо Солдата темнеет от удовольствия, он убирает руку и на несколько секунд прижимает Стива вплотную к паху. Челюсть пульсирует болью, в нос пробирается плотный мужской запах, и Стиву кажется, что если Солдат сейчас кончит, то его сперма польётся у него не только из ноздрей, но и из слёзных каналов и ушей. Однако ничего похожего не случается: как только Солдат чувствует приближение оргазма, то сразу же отодвигается, надавив пальцами на распухшую головку.  
  
      — Раздвинь ноги, — требует он у старающегося отдышаться Стива, пока окончательно избавляется от штанов. Он говорит так всегда: шёпотом или нейтрально, как теперь, а временами и вовсе выкрикивает, трясясь от внутреннего нетерпения. Но как бы он это ни делал, его глаза сообщают лишь об одном: «Подчинись, откажись от своей мужественности. Разведи для меня колени и отдайся». И Стив не может ничего ему противопоставить. Будучи сколь угодно развитым физически, он становится беспомощен перед силой этого невербального приказа. Поначалу такое бессилие кажется ему отвратительным, но сейчас он сдаётся ему на волю, переживая сильнейшее удовольствие. Неожиданная слабость, всю жизнь тщательно скрываемая в дальних уголках души, опьяняет его лучше любого наркотика. Впервые за долгие годы, он отпускает себя целиком, наслаждаясь упоительным головокружением от собственного падения.  
  
      Стив широко раскидывает ноги, доверчиво открываясь, и нависший над ним Солдат довольно ухмыляется, проводя пальцами живой руки между его вспотевших ягодиц.  
  
      — Да ты и сам неплохо течёшь, сучка! — хрипло смеётся он, хлёстко шлёпнув Стива ладонью по животу. От островка мгновенно порозовевшей кожи вокруг пупка начинает расплываться тепло, стекающее прямиком в пах. Стив удивлённо выдыхает, ощутив неясный, но нечаянно приятный толчок крови, который бесследно пропадает, как только Солдат сплёвывает на средний палец и вталкивает его в анальное отверстие. Крошечное и сжавшееся, оно раскрывается весьма неохотно, заставляя Стива сильнее напрягаться от боли, но Солдат почти сразу же невозмутимо добавляет второй палец. Эти движения скупые и торопливые: самый минимум, чтобы не разорвать его, как было вначале, ведь Солдату редко бывает достаточно одного оргазма, вскоре он захочет получить новый.  
  
      Наконец, он вынимает пальцы, наваливается, берёт член в кулак и принимается впихивать его внутрь. Тело Стива бешено сопротивляется противоестественному вторжению. Он вертится и безуспешно пытается его вытолкнуть, парадоксальным образом, лишь помогая войти до конца. Солдат полностью на него ложится, прикрывает на мгновение глаза, но не издаёт ни звука. Стив знает, что ему тоже больно, и это осознание отзывается в нём мстительной радостью. Едва он успевает прочувствовать её, как тот уже подхватывает его под коленями и начинает засаживать неистово и сильно. Его бёдра двигаются беспорядочно и буйно, и вскоре весь он становится похож на дикое животное, охваченное неуёмным инстинктом выплеснуть семя.  
  
      Не в силах выносить этой неумолимой жестокости, Стив снова закрывает глаза. Зажмуривает их накрепко, пока хватает времени, но Солдат предсказуемо не даёт ему сбежать, пробивая коротким хуком в челюсть. Кровать трясётся, как судно, попавшее в шторм. И Стив, подхваченный энергией звериной ярости Солдата, несдержанно вскрикивает в ответ на каждое его движение. Лёгкие горят, словно через них стремится покинуть пределы плоти его поверженная, сдавшаяся душа. Он кричит так громко, что Солдат вынужденно от него отворачивается, наклоняет голову, и жарко дышит в плечо. Внезапно Стив чувствует в своей отброшенной в сторону руке, горячий металл его бионического протеза. Их пальцы немедленно переплетаются в едином страстном порыве, а затем так же стремительно разжимаются.  
  
      — Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, — не выдержав, откровенно просит Стив, который больше не пытается закрыть глаза, а только лишь блуждает горящим взглядом по потолку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил!  
  
      Солдат резко перемещает руку и в ответ на дерзость больно надавливает Стиву на горло, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Удушье. Мутная пелена наворачивается на глаза, и после он уже не чувствует ничего. Становится легчайшим куском трепещущей плоти, которым Солдат пылко ласкает собственный член. Он существует исключительно для совокупления, спаривания, случки, и этот бездумный миг чудесным образом прибавляется к лучшим мгновениям его далёкого прошлого. Времени, когда он ещё не слышал за своей спиной неотступных шагов смерти. И пока Солдат раскачивается над ним, имея его тело порывисто и жарко, в памяти не остаётся никакого страдания. Он не помнит ни потускневших глаз умирающей матери, ни войны, с её бесконечным круговоротом потерь, ни последнего смирения на изуродованном лице агента Майка, ни разочарованного взгляда обманутой Шэрон. И конечно же, он не помнит о Баки. Единственном и лучшем. Баки, который летел по жизни с неудержимостью плывущего на полных парусах корабля. Баки, любимце всех нью-йоркских девчонок, танцующем всю ночь напролёт. Баки, исчезающем в чёрной пасти ущелья.  
  
      «Какая же грязь душа человеческая. Ничего в ней нет, кроме грязи», — рождается первая после забытья мысль, когда Стив ощущает губами неестественно горячие брызги изливающегося Солдата, который снова сидит на нём верхом.  
  
      — Смотри на меня! Смотри! — мычит он сквозь сжатые зубы, хищно раздувая ноздри. Он быстро двигает кулаком по члену, но как только сладостные спазмы оргазма отпускают его, не спешит подняться и уйти, а ещё некоторое время возит липкой головкой по щекам и приоткрытым губам Стива. Тот чувствует на языке вкус чужой спермы, и головокружительное вращение комнаты, наконец, останавливается.  
  
      Сперма Зимнего Солдата пахнет морской водой. Розовой мякотью устрицы. Стив размазывает её по лицу, и когда тот всё же решает слезть с него, поднимается и, пошатываясь уходит в ванную. Он тщательно умывается, натирая кожу до красных царапин, а потом долго пьет холодную воду прямо из-под крана. Смотрит на себя в зеркало и еле успевает повернуться, чтобы откинуть крышку унитаза, как его выворачивает. Внутренности противно трясутся и сжимаются, действуя словно по собственной воле, и доводят тем самым полученное накануне унижение до какого-то абсурдного пика. Содержимое его желудка прозаично исчезает в недрах канализационной трубы, а он по-прежнему чувствует себя только обнажённым телом, оторванным от бесконечных тягот сознания. Впрочем, стоит ему вернуться в спальню, и необъятное одиночество снова надвигается на него снежной лавиной.  
  
      Солдат спит, лёжа на животе. Спина, поясница и круглые маленькие ягодицы нежно лоснятся от пота. Лицо расслаблено, и Стив с разбухшим от тоски сердцем отмечает на нём черты совершенно другого человека. Боль в груди разрастается, превращаясь в сплошной пульсирующий комок, ширится и вскоре доходит до самого горла. Ему опять безумно хочется закричать, но вместо этого он просто подходит к кровати и ложится на свою половину, решая больше ни о чём не думать. Удача оказывается на его стороне: приходит блаженная темнота, накрывающая разум, и он проваливается в сон.  


***

      Стив решительным шагом входит в огромное помещение ангара. Внутри холодно и воняет мочой. Повсюду расставлены деревянные ящики с оружием. Ящиков так много, что автоматами, винтовками и прочими боеприпасами, утопленными в глубине их недр, среди груд пенопласта, можно вооружить небольшую армию. Весь «Удар» давно в сборе: они ждут Стива, обступив по кругу группу пленников. Рамлоу возбуждённо скалится и указывает стволом длинного серого «Бушмастера» в сторону своей добычи. Все пленники обнажены и стоят на коленях, пол под их ногами предусмотрительно выстлан полиэтиленовой клеёнкой.  
  
      Должно быть, какая-то оперативная группа в очередной раз совершила неудачный рейд. «ЩИТ, — немедленно заключает Стив, ощущая, как к горлу подступает тошнота. — Неужели до сих пор надеются нас взять? Вот упрямые сукины дети». Сегодня он не хотел никого убивать, но неожиданная близость и приятная беспомощность давнего врага пробудила в нём привычную ярость. Он подходит ближе, вынимает из тактической кобуры «Глок» и останавливается напротив первого пленника. Тот бесстрашно смотрит прямо на него из-под своих заплывших век. Всё его лицо, покрытое блестящей коркой засохшей крови, распухло, а щека разорвана и зияет развороченными краями, будто её месили сверлом. «Его пытали. Значит, он командир», — без труда догадывается Стив, и ему вдруг начинает казаться, что он знает этого человека. Он силится вспомнить, где встречал его раньше, но ничего не выходит. Скольких из них он уже перебил? Легионы. «ЩИТ» посылает своих бойцов пачками, словно специально выращивает в пробирках на убой.  
  
      Хриплый смех солдата отрывает его от раздумий. Стив в очередной раз удивляется его безрассудной храбрости. Наверное, Рамлоу отбил ему все мозги: такому ничего не значащему мясу положено скулить и мочиться в штаны, а не строить из себя грёбаного героя. Отвращение затапливает его до самых краёв, но Брок сдаётся первым:  
  
      — Заткнись, нахер! — орёт он, пробивая этому сумасшедшему прикладом в голову. Смех резко обрывается. Пленник тяжело заваливается лицом вперёд, но Стив пинком заставляет его подняться обратно.  
  
      — Что смешного? — хладнокровно спрашивает он, желая потешить себя последним жестом храбрости оперативника. В конце концов, ему всегда это нравилось: было в их предсмертном отчаянии нечто необъяснимо притягательное.  
  
      — Радуйся, сука… — раздаётся в ответ шепелявый шелест. — Радуйся, что нас всех перебили… и никто не придет…  
  
      — А кто бы пришёл? — свирепеет Стив. — Кому вы, к херам собачьм, сдались? Неужели этим клоунам в цветных костюмах? Так я только их и жду!  
  
      — Да пристрели ты уже этого ёбаного ниггера, Стив, — заводится Рамлоу. — Он упёртый, как осёл — я чуть запястье не вывихнул, пока выбивал из него дерьмо.  
  
      — И в самом деле, — Стив нацеливает дуло на середину лба пленника, но тот лишь широко улыбается своим беззубым окровавленным ртом. — Но, кто знает, может, я всё-таки отошлю твою голову обратно в «ЩИТ».  
  
      Палец привычно продавливает спусковой крючок. В тишине ангара грохочущим эхом разносится звук выстрела. Из аккуратного пулевого отверстия во лбу командира струёй льется кровь, жирно смазывая его лицо и заливая клеёнку. Тело так и продолжает стоять на коленях, поэтому Стив отпихивает его ногой. Он двигается дальше и, практически не глядя, убивает следующего. Его начинает раздражать, как они трясутся, вскрикивают и судорожно делают последний вдох. Их смерти не представляют для него никакого интереса. Простая механическая работа: выстрел, хлопок, звон упавшей гильзы. То ли дело командир — сразу видно, насмотрелся всякого. Возможно, даже где-то воевал. В Афганистане, а может быть, в Ираке. Наконец, Стив доходит до последнего из них. Тот не издает ни звука, и не услышав обыкновенных рыданий, Стив бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд, тут же отшатываясь назад. Внутренности сворачиваются в плотный ледяной комок. Перед ним стоит Баки: смотрит своими синими глазами и спокойно ждёт смерти.  
  
      — Пора, Стив, — шепчет он, едва двигая губами. Лицо его мертвенно-бледное и покрыто тонкой плёнкой пота.  
  
      Стив ощущает толчок в спину. Кто-то уверенно направляет его вперёд. Он оборачивается назад и натыкается на холодный взгляд Зимнего Солдата. Тот вдруг встаёт к нему вплотную, крепко перехватывает металлической рукой поперёк груди, а другую кладёт поверх держащих пистолет пальцев.  
  
      — Нет, нет, нет… — дёргается Стив, пытаясь освободиться, но его тело наливается мучительной слабостью, отказываясь подчиняться ему. Солдат поднимает его безвольную руку и придавливает палец, лежащий на спусковом крючке. Баки улыбается в последний раз, а потом раздаётся выстрел.  


***

      Ужас пережитого сна до сих пор стоит за закрытыми глазами Стива. Кошмарное видение отступает тяжело и неохотно: то расплывается, полностью теряя очертания, то уплотняется вновь, превращаясь в угрюмо-серые лица бойцов, чёрные пистолетные дула или горящую красноту отверзнутых ран. Только хуже всего, что Стив по-прежнему видит перед собой Баки. Слабого и уязвимого. Замершего в коленопреклонённой позе, выражающей высшую по степени покорность. Он не может забыть его взгляд, который не был ни печальным, ни обречённым, но полным какого-то невыразимого доверия, точно бы то, что собирался сделать с ним Стив, было для него долгожданным благословением. В ушах ещё звучит его удивительно спокойный голос и, находясь на границе яви и сна, Стив задыхается от безудержной, мучительной любви, настигающей, как приступ астмы.  
  
      За прошедшие годы по долгу службы ему довелось отнять множество жизней, и это уже никак не изменить. Но застрелив в собственном сне Баки, Стив едва ли не впервые по-настоящему осознает, как это страшно, взять на себя роль палача. Разум бросает ему недвусмысленное обвинение, и в этом, пожалуй, кроется истинное коварство сновидения — в нём выражаются глубинные фантазии и эмоции. За непонятной мешаниной причудливых образов, словно за ширмой, скрываются подлинные человеческие страхи и потребности. Вот почему, кто ищет ответы на вопросы о себе, не найдет их нигде, кроме своего же дремлющего сознания. Блаженны спящие, ведь сами того не ведая, они блуждают по лабиринту, в центре которого находится их настоящая сущность.  
  
      Наконец, когтистые лапы сна разжимаются, и Стив лежит в темноте, прислушиваясь к стуку своего сердца. Постепенно его зрение проясняется, и некоторое время он не узнаёт окружающей обстановки. Комната кажется странной и чужой, будто бы ночью все предметы обрели иную, совершенно незнакомую привычному взгляду форму. А может быть, это ощущение возникает оттого, что всякий раз, открывая глаза, он на самом деле хочет оказаться в другой кровати. Возможно, просыпаясь снова и снова в своей большой спальне, он просто надеется обнаружить перед собой бетонную стену их общей с Баки квартиры, которая осталась далеко в прошлом.  
  
      Он размышляет о тайной природе стоящего в углу кресла, больше всего похожего сейчас на облако, когда чувствует на своей шее горячее дыхание спящего Солдата. И от этого невесомого движения воздуха, его рот мгновенно наполняется слюной. Ладони потеют, а по щекам прокатывается томительный жар, как если бы он поднёс лицо к пылающему костру. Иссушенные губы приоткрываются против всякой воли, и Стив смачивает их осторожным движением языка. Реакция собственного тела смущает его, и хоть он больше не дрожит от недавнего кошмара, всё равно ощущает, как внутри медленно и неуклонно разрастается стыд. Просачивается в кровь подобно яду, проникает в кости и органы, разъедает кожу. Он неумолимо рвётся наружу, заставляя его плотнее стиснуть зубы, чтобы не выдать своего нечаянного бодрствования. Однако, как бы он ни пытался успокоиться и сохранить неподвижность, вскоре его плеча касается тяжёлая рука Зимнего Солдата. Страх стремительно прокатывается по телу, оседая дрожью под коленями, но вслед за ним приходит неожиданная расслабленность, точно единственным прикосновением Солдату удаётся разом погасить пламя его сомневающейся души.  
  
      — Я снова хочу тебя трахнуть, — сообщает он сиплым ото сна голосом, и Стив немедленно напрягается в ожидании. Его дыхание предсказуемо ускоряется, а в солнечном сплетении появляется непонятная прохлада, словно ему предстоит совершить прыжок без парашюта.  
  
      Солдат придвигается ближе и наваливается на него со спины. Стива окутывает пряный запах разгорячённого зверя. Пробирается в ноздри и принуждает его сердце бешено забиться в предвосхищении гона. Воистину ночью всё меняется местами, потому что стоит только Стиву почувствовать эрекцию Солдата, как он сам переворачивается на живот. Разморенный и сонный, тот забирается на него не торопясь, но несмотря на это, у него получается вставить член всего в несколько толчков. Стив тоже расслаблен, поэтому почти не испытывает боли. К тому же, Солдат трахает его лениво и томно, будто до сих пор продолжает спать. Тесно прижимается бёдрами и влажно дышит, уткнувшись носом в затылок. Живой рукой, он неожиданно проскальзывает Стиву под живот и опускается ниже, собирая в горсть его мягкий член и мошонку. Стив вздрагивает, открывая глаза. Но Солдат сразу же отодвигается, вынуждая его подняться и опереться на колени и локти. Он впивается пальцами Стиву в ягодицы, мнёт их и разводит в стороны, сильнее растягивая анус, а потом его движения учащаются. Стив чувствует эту разгорающуюся с каждой секундой страсть и понимает, что ещё немного, и тот опять начнёт насаживать его на себя в быстром и жёстком темпе. Металлическая рука властно ложится на мокрую от пота поясницу. Пальцы раскрываются жадным веером, и Солдат с нажимом проводит ими вдоль позвоночника. Стив знает, что это ласка, пусть она и причиняет боль.  
  
      В мыслях его вдруг с неизъяснимой чёткостью проявляется образ Баки. Он курит папиросу. Влажные алые губы обхватывают плотную белоснежную бумагу. Овал его лица красивый и нежный, а на подбородке виднеется небольшая ямочка — средоточие соблазнительности. Эротическое послание для всех женщин мира. Когда он смеётся, его округлые щёки приподнимаются двумя очаровательными холмиками. Стив представляет эту его кокетливую, обещающую соитие улыбку, которой тот обычно клеит понравившихся девушек, но на этот раз её обаяние целиком направлено лишь на него одного. И пока в глубине его тела двигается член Зимнего Солдата, его насквозь пронзает желанием узнать, каково бы это было, заняться сексом с тем Баки, которого он помнил. Смог бы он так же раздеться и лечь с ним в кровать? Разъединить бёдра, упругие и гладкие, как у Христа, лечь сверху, а потом заполнить языком и членом его прекрасные отверстия, слившись с ним в общем порыве к экстазу?  
  
      Он пытается подумать об этом, но вместо ответа на вопрос, сквозь его пах внезапно проходит волна возбуждения, такая сильная и мощная, что ему становится больно. Стив протяжно стонет и сжимается на члене Солдата, продолжающего вдалбливаться в него, гонясь за собственным удовольствием. Колени разъезжаются, Стив не выдерживает и, отяжелевший от непреднамеренного чувства, падает на кровать. Но Солдат не останавливается, а только лишь синхронно укладывается на него. Он не глядя находит его рот и проталкивает в него пальцы. Трахает с двух сторон, словно хочет пролезть внутрь целиком.  
  
      Внизу живота Стива сладко зудит запретное наслаждение, омывая его пах приливами жаркой крови. Грубые пальцы гладят его язык, и он старательно обсасывает их, сильно сжимая губы, как несколько часов назад сосал член. Шумное дыхание Солдата переходит в стоны, и это звучит так поразительно и необычно, что Стив сам не может удержаться от вскрика и выпускает его руку. Солдат прихватывает зубами кожу у него между лопаток, держа его, как тигр, уносящий добычу, а когда отпускает, скользит мокрым языком до самой шеи.  
  
      «Ещё, прошу тебя, — хочется умолять дрожащему от его безыскусной ласки Стиву. — Ты даёшь мне боль, и я принимаю её, как подарок. Велишь заниматься невозможными вещами, и я безропотно следую этим приказам. Кто я? Жалкий комок грязи в твоей руке. Делай со мной, что захочешь!».  
  
      Придавленный распалённым телом Солдата к кровати, Стив неудержимо бьётся под ним, задевая своим вставшим членом простынь, и вскоре улавливает приближение оргазма. Он чувствует его подобно самоубийце, который узнаёт о надвигающемся издалека поезде по легчайшим вибрациям рельсов. Это пугает. Но страсть, возникшая словно бы против его желания, становится лишь острее, как бы он ни пытался ей сопротивляться. Возбуждение нарастает, и каждое новое движение только увеличивает его, как в ряде Фибоначчи последующая цифра увеличивает предыдущую. Механика страсти естественна и потому проста: каким бы образом она не разрешалась, все дороги ведут наверх, прямиком к оргазму. Любопытно, что сам Леонард Пизанский в своём главном труде «Liber abaci» изложил открытую им числовую последовательность в виде задачи о совокупляющихся кроликах. Таким образом он перевёл дикую, ведомую инстинктами метафизику секса на язык точной и конкретной математики.  
  
      Но как только Стив понимает, что бороться с собой больше не имеет смысла, потому что через несколько секунд он окажется не иначе, как на небесах, Солдат вдруг совершает абсолютно неожиданный поступок. Он останавливается, разворачивает его к себе лицом и крепко целует прямо в рот. Вдавливается так порывисто и жёстко, что острая кромка собственных зубов Стива вспарывает до крови нежную изнанку его сомкнутых губ. Сердце колотится громко и яростно, и Стив услышавший его биение, испуганно приоткрывает рот для вдоха. Его губы горят, словно к ним приложили пылающие угли, но когда испуг проходит, осознание произошедшего разом приводит его в чувства. И в то время, как Солдат агрессивно прорывается внутрь, забираясь максимально глубоко, Стиву внезапно открывается его настоящая личность.  
  
      Он — бунтарь, восставший против своей же непрожитой жизни, и его поведение это не что иное, как грубый убийственный жест. Бегство от навязываемого прошлого, с которым он никогда не сможет и не захочет себя идентифицировать. Прошлого, сосредоточившегося в лице Стива, самого лучшего друга Баки. Их близость — это акт разрушительного экстремизма. Ведь изнасиловав Стива, жестоко вторгнувшись в его тело, Солдат тем самым определил для него иное место в той жизни, что принадлежит ему.  
  
      Разгадав истинные мотивы Солдата, Стив чувствует, что его переполняет радость. Он нёс свою вину долго и прилежно, согнувшись под её тяжестью, как Атлант, держащий на плечах небесный свод. Пытался искупить её, воскресив Баки в том, кто им давно уже не был. Но из-за того, что сильно его любил, в итоге был раздавлен неимоверным запасом собственного разочарования, переросшим в агрессию. Только сейчас, когда к нему приходит понимание абсурдности своих действий, он будто ощущает освежающее дуновение ветра на лице и лёгкость в сердце. Не остается больше ни мук, ни сомнений, ни изматывающего напряжения. Словно Солдат протянул ему руку и сказал: «Идём! Не стоит постоянно скорбеть о мёртвом: его не вернут к жизни твои слёзы. В этой трагедии нет ничего, что заслуживало бы уважения». И тогда, окрылённый этим мысленным призывом, Стив подаётся вперёд, обхватывает Солдата руками, лаская губами его рот, и растворяется в затопившем тело и душу удовольствии.  
  
      Он хочет позвать его по имени, простонать благодарно и трепетно, как произносят имя бога, но тут же понимает, что не может. У Солдата нет ничего, кроме позывного. Джеймс, Джим, причудливо-сладкий Джейми — всё это формы имени, принадлежавшего другому человеку. Однако тот тоже не пожелал, чтобы его так называли.  
  
      Человек, отказавшийся от своего имени, символически отвергает собственную судьбу. Джеймсу Барнсу никогда не нравилось его настоящее имя, поэтому он придумал себе другое. Короткое и грубое, как у гангстера из популярного кино. Имя, которое он получил от родителей, всегда казалось ему напыщенным и неподходящим. Оно словно было окутано ореолом святой царственности, так претившей ему. Но удивителен тот факт, что данное имя, уходящее корнями глубоко в Ветхий Завет, так же было оставлено своим первым носителем. Патриарх Иаков, упрямый и хитрый, обманом завладевший правом первородства, по преданию однажды бросил вызов самому Богу. Он всю ночь боролся с одним из его ангелов за право войти в Царствие Небесное и в итоге, из-за проявленного упорства, получил от него новое имя. Бог окрестил его Израилем — «сразившимся с Богом». «Отныне имя тебе будет не Иаков, а Израиль, ибо ты боролся с Богом, и человеков одолевать будешь». Тем самым Бог указал Иакову его место в истории иудейского народа, и в целом этот миф, несомненно, повествует о перерождении человеческого существа.  
  
      У Зимнего Солдата есть лишь позывной, с которым тот привык себя ассоциировать, но фактически он лучше всего прочего передаёт его личную судьбу. «Гидра», сотворившая Солдата по своему образу и подобию, нарекла его просто и исключительно функционально. Он боец, профессиональный и неуловимый. Его чувства заморожены за ненадобностью, и сам он не приносит ничего, кроме холода смерти. Поэтому, если для большинства людей, имя только средство самодифференциации среди себе подобных, для Солдата его позывной является отражением истинного предназначения. Ему никогда не быть ни Баки, ни Джеймсом, ведь в сущности своей он тоже Иаков, преобразившийся в Израиля.  


***

Под утро они снова занимаются сексом и делают это ещё безумнее, чем прежде. Стив знает, что этот раз скорее всего станет последним и, проснувшись, он не обнаружит Солдата рядом с собой. Но также ему известно, что именно сейчас, находясь лицом к лицу, каждый из них больше не видит ничего другого. И осознание того, что их взгляды направлены только друг на друга возбуждает и опьяняет его, заставляя плотнее прижиматься к Солдату. Он смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, и когда тот кончает, содрогаясь глубоко внутри его тела, больше не думает, что предаёт Баки. Наоборот, он считает своё принятие Зимнего Солдата шагом на пути к освобождению каждого из них: себя от напрасных ожиданий, Баки от своего непрекращающегося горя и Зимнего Солдата от бремени чужих воспоминаний.  
  
      Отчётливо увидев Солдата в свете его отдельной жизни, Стив думает и о себе. Он пытается понять, кем является в действительности, кроме той физической оболочки тела, что наблюдает ежедневно в зеркале. Имеется ли у его личности подлинная сущность, или она лишь отражает ожидания, возложенные на него служебными обязанностями? Так уж вышло, что он без остатка посвятил себя долгу перед обществом, как и Солдат когда-то, став оружием командной мощи, которую представляют собой Мстители. Но спроси он себя, почему примкнул к ним столь быстро, и честный ответ не заставит его долго ждать. Он весьма неприятен, но правда такова: Стив сделал это из-за страха перед самим собой. Он не мог отделиться от хилого юного Роджерса, каким был до войны, и поэтому обретённый дар силы без великой цели пугал его своей чужеродной могущественностью. Работа ради новой цели избавила его от сомнений относительно смысла жизни и собственной природы, а также дала ощутить себя причастным к достойному делу. Всеобщее поклонение героизму возвысили Стива в собственных глазах, подарив одуряющее чувство исключительности. Иллюзию, что он знает для чего на самом деле живёт. Только понять свои истинные желания и покинуть концентрационный лагерь всеобщей однородности — проблема, требующая огромного усилия. Вот почему настоящий шаг из строя навстречу себе он сделал, лишь познав Зимнего Солдата. Стив вдруг понял, что ничем не лучше человека, которого полагал спасти.  
  
      Разум Солдата очистили и навязали приверженность к сомнительным идеалам. И наверняка, это неискоренимо в нём, — он чувствует себя безупречным, тогда как весь остальной мир остаётся сплошным несовершенством. Абсолютным и повсеместным уродством, против которого он вечно будет призван выступать, держа наготове оружие. Стив же выбрал дорогу сам, но суть от этого не изменилась: ни у него, ни у Солдата никогда не было ничего своего. Только нынешняя потребность Зимнего Солдата в одиночестве и отрицание общественной морали оказались совсем не осколками коллективного сознания «Гидры». Это часть его отделившейся личности, а может быть, и вовсе наследие от Баки, ведь вряд ли брошенное семя смогло бы прорасти без благодатной почвы. Психология лидера и его самых верных последователей всегда похожи. Кто знает, возможно, Баки давно ощущал на себе печать уникальности. Как бы там ни было, настоящая индивидуальность и мужество Солдата заключаются в постоянном стремлении к свободе. Риск и опасность смерти — вот его императив, пробуждающий желание жить и бороться. Безусловно, он исключает для себя любовь, ведь она невозможна в присутствии ярости, однако является ли его попытка уничтожить прошлое предательством? Что, если это поступок человека, сбросившего с себя все цепи? У Стива не получается пока ответить на этот вопрос, но он ясно ощущает, что стены его концлагеря остались позади.


End file.
